Pokemon The End
by sir-ash-ketchum
Summary: Un nuevo viaje se abre para nuestro heroe Ash, un viaje donde no luchara por ser un maestro pokemon sino, para reencontrarse a si mismo. El primer viaje de Bonnie para ser una gran entrenadora y acercarse a su sueño de superar a Ash y a Serena. acompaña a estos dos jovenes entrenadores en el viaje que ayudara a cambiar sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con otro fic que a diferencia del otro de Bonnie x Ash este será de aventura y tendrá romance pero no llegare al +18 como el anterior.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia y la disfruten, publicare 1 capitulo por semana y por ahora tengo 3 capítulos en reserva y tratare de escribir más.**

 **Pokemon the End**

 **Saga 1 de 3: Arco del regreso de los héroes.**

 **Capítulo 1: la mensajera de Kalos.**

Han pasado 8 años desde que un joven partiera de pueblo Paleta junto a un rebelde Pikachu.

Este joven ha vivido miles de aventuras y ha conocido a muchas personas durante su viaje logrando entablar grandes amistades y sin que él lo notara rompiendo corazones de varias señoritas durante su recorrido.

El joven conocido como Ash Ketchum había partido a la región de Alola para vacacionar pero terminó quedándose para estudiar acerca de la fauna de la región además de comprender más de los movimientos Z, quien curiosamente domina con suma facilidad.

Luego de graduarse de la escuela Ash decide desaparecer un tiempo de las competiciones para entrenar y de paso decidir si seguir con su sueño de ser maestro pokemon o dedicarse a otra cosa.

Pero hoy decide visitar a un viejo amigo que no ve desde hace años y este es su gran amigo el profesor Oak.

El laboratorio no ha cambiado con el tiempo pero se puede ver como los pokemon que hay viviendo en los campos ha incrementado en cantidad y variedad viendo a muchos Tauros y Miltank pastando el verde campo mientras que en las lagunas se ven a los alegre Whoopers jugando junto a los Poliwags y un Oshawott algo torpe.

Todos los pokemon están vigilados bajo la firme pero tranquila vigilancia de un Bulbasaur de aspecto enorme y sereno.

Ash se encuentra dentro del laboratorio hablando con el profesor Oak y su Asistente y amigo de ambos Tracey quien fuera compañero de viaje de Ash por su recorrido por los archipiélagos Naranja.

En la sala se encontraban los tres junto al Pikachu del ¿ex-entrenador? Hablando acerca de qué es lo que debería hacer Ash a partir de ahora mientras bebían una taza de té.

-Bien Ash ¿Aún no decides qué es lo que quieres hacer a partir de ahora?-

El profesor se encontraba preocupado al ver a su pupilo afligido al no saber qué hacer con su vida ahora, si bien aún le apasionan y disfruta las batallas, perder seis ligas afecta a cualquiera y más cuando la última liga estuvo a puertas de la gloria.

-la verdad es que no profesor, pensé que estudiar en la escuela de su primo el director Oak y junto al profesor Kukui podría ayudarme a despejar estas dudas que siento pero no lo sé, es difícil empezar de cero y más sabiendo que todos mis amigos lo están haciendo bien.- Ash se sentía afligido y una manera de calmarse era acariciar la cabeza de su amigo amarillo quien le lame las mejillas para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Ash por las anécdotas que todos nos han contado de sus travesías contigo ¿No te parecería mejor la idea de volver a competir aquí en Kanto? Digo aquí podrás demostrar realmente lo que vales y volverte un profeta en tu tierra- el profesor sabía de la reputación que Ash ha ganado en Kalos y Alola convirtiéndose en un héroe y tiempo después salió a la luz sus hazañas en Hoenn y Sinnoh pero en Kanto solo es un entrenador más del montón.

-no lo sé, ya he viajado 2 veces por Kanto y no creo que haya más para ofrecerme.- Ash no estaba seguro, por un lado sería genial volver a viajar por la región que lo vio nacer y volver a encontrarse con sus amigos Brock y Misty además de muchos otros que ha conocido durante su viaje, pero por otro lado sentía miedo de fracasar nuevamente, prácticamente Ash había cambiado mucho y eso atormentaba su psique y dejaba muy preocupado al profesor, y el hecho que todos sus amigos estén a un paso o hayan cumplido sus metas solo hace que Ash se desanime aún más sintiéndose un inútil.

De pronto el timbre del Laboratorio suena anunciando que había llegado un visitante, Tracey es quien decide atender el llamado de la visita.

-es raro que alguien venga ya que recién hasta la semana que viene no haría la entrega de nuevos pokemon a los entrenadores que inician su aventura.- exclamó el asistente del profesor y abre la puerta para encontrarse con una hermosa jovencita de cabellos rubios largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y con una coleta al costado que hacía recordar a una pelirroja de ciudad Cerulean

Ella tiene un roedor anaranjado con dos antenas en sus mejillas y la manera en cómo se llevan le recuerda a su amigo que está en la sala de estar junto al profesor.

-Hola, ¿Este es el laboratorio del profesor Oak?- la jovencita le regaló una sonrisa muy tierna y alegre al joven adulto.

\- si este es el laboratorio del profesor Oak pero si vienes por tu pokemon inicial lamento decir que no se entregarán pokemon hasta la semana que viene- el joven se sorprendió al ver como la chica negaba con una sonrisa mientras les mostraba una pokeball.

\- no vine por eso, ya tengo aquí a mi inicial entregado por el profesor Ciprés, solo quería preguntarle si sabía de alguien que conozco, lo estoy buscando y el profesor podría ayudarme a encontrarlo- en eso se asoman el profesor Oak y Ash para saber quién es la persona que los estaba visitando.

-Tracey ¿Quién es esta jovencita? - el profesor se encontraba intrigado.

-Sabes me recuerdas a alguien que conozco- Ash exclamó al verla.

La chica observo bien al joven azabache quien portaba una figura delgada pero con músculos marcados además de tener el pelo ligeramente largo al punto de usar una cola de caballo, vistiendo un pantalón largo de mezclilla y una remera negra sin mangas.

Bonnie se sorprendió al verlo y hasta comenzó a pensar que era muy guapo, pero había algo en el que se le hacía familiar, hasta que su dedenne se bajó de su hombro corriendo hacia la sala de estar donde se encontró con un Pikachu y ambos lanzaron chispas eléctricas a modo de saludo para luego tomarse de las manos y bailar alegremente luego de mucho tiempo sin verse.

-oye conozco a ese dedenne, eso quiere decir que tú eres…- Ash se sorprendió al reconocer a esa jovencita rubia, pues viajó con él antes pero en ese entonces ella era una niña pequeña

-¡Ash! ¡Eres tú! - la jovencita solo se abalanza a los brazos del joven quien le corresponde el abrazo, ya que era una amiga que hace tiempo que no veía.

\- Quien lo diría, Bonnie vaya que has crecido, eres toda una señorita!- Ash halago a Bonnie y no es por menos, la chica no solo había crecido en altura, se había vuelto una jovencita extremadamente hermosa, en Kalos era bien sabido de la fama de la hermana del líder de Luminose la cual tenía muchos pretendientes de todas las edades y Dedenne era el encargado de espantar a aquellos que fuesen atrevidos con la chica.

Bonnie tiene la misma altura que tenía Serena cuando viajaban todos juntos en Kalos, su cabello rubio ahora era largo hasta media espalda, usa un sombrero parecido al de Serena cuando tenía su primer vestimenta pero este era de color marrón, usa un vestido blanco largo hasta las rodillas atado en la cintura con un listón negro y sobre este una chaleca que hace juego con su sombrero y unas sandalias blancas.

-Ash tanto tiempo! Si supieras lo preocupados que estábamos todos al no saber nada de ti en estos años!- Bonnie le hacía pucheros mientras con sus suaves manos en forma de puño golpeaba en el pecho al adolescente de 18 años.

\- perdón Bonnie pero creí que lo mejor era irme a un retiro y entrenar aunque creo que fue inútil.-

Bonnie notó el aire deprimente que rodeaba a Ash.

-Sabes Ash, en realidad vine a Kanto por dos cosas, la primera es para iniciar mi viaje como entrenadora en esta región…-

Ash se sorprende al oír que Bonnie inicia su viaje en Kanto y no en Kalos pero también le generó curiosidad saber la segunda razón por la cual vino a la región de Kanto.

-Bonnie dime ¿cuál es la otra razón por la que has venido a Kanto?- Bonnie solo sonríe mientras de su bolso salen dos criaturas pequeñas de color verde y ambas tienen un ojo cada una y en sus barriguitas tienen una gema, uno de color azul y otro de color rojo.

Ash solo exclamó los nombres de ambos pokemon por el nombre de su especie.

-Zygarde ¿Bonnie ellos viajan contigo?- Bonnie sonreía mientras sacaba de su bolso dos pokeballs, pokeballs que Ash reconoció de inmediato…

\- ¡esas son las pokeballs de ellos! Acaso…- Bonnie solo sonríe mientras libera a dos pokémon conocidos por Ash ya que ambos habían formado parte de su equipo en la región Kalos pero él los había liberado a ambos, uno para que volviera a su hogar en compañía de sus amigos del pantano y el otro para ayudar a los Zygardes a destruir los residuos de energía negativa que generaron los del team Flare al manipular el megalito.

Ash solo comienza a llorar de la emoción y corre a abrazar a ambas criaturas.

Estos solo corresponden al abrazo y Pikachu se les une al abrazo y los cuatro lloran de la emoción al reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo.

-Greninja, Goodra, que bueno es volverlos a verlos amigos míos- Ash no podía más que sentirse muy feliz después de volver a encontrarse con sus antiguos pokémon de Kalos quienes también estaban alegres de volver a ver a su entrenador luego de varios años a pesar de que este está casi irreconocible tras dejarlos a ambos libres para que cumplieran sus deseos.

-Ellos vinieron junto a Blandito y Sorano para acompañarme en mi viaje y además al enterarse que te venía a buscar insistieron en venir conmigo- Ash solo se acercó a abrazar a Bonnie y agradecerle por traer de vuelta a sus amigos, haciendo que la jovencita se sonrojara al extremo como lo hacía Serena cada vez que le hablaban de Ash, mientras que su corazón late de manera acelerada como si tuviera taquicardia.

-gracias Bonnie, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco por esto…- Ash le susurró al oído estas palabras haciendo que ella se estremezca.

-B...b...bueno podríamos tener una batalla para que me lo agradezcas-

Bonnie exclamó inconscientemente mientras se golpeaba mentalmente, en realidad quería pedirle una cita pero en vez de ello va y le pide una batalla pero al oír la respuesta de Ash solo le generó más preocupación.

-Lo siento Bonnie pero no creo que pueda luchar contigo, no creo que pueda ganarte, además me retiré como entrenador pokémon.- Al escuchar eso Bonnie solo atino a pegarle con sus manos un cachetazo en las mejillas de su amigo.

\- ¡Tú no eres Ash! El verdadero Ash nunca se rendiría y seguiría luchando por su sueño, así como nos inspiró a Serena, a mi hermano y a mí a seguir nuestros sueños.- Ash solo agachó la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a Bonnie.

Es cierto que el antes inspiró a todos sus compañeros de viaje a seguir sus sueños y todos han seguido sus propios caminos algunos descubriendo nuevas metas como Brock quien cambió su sueño de ser un criador a ser un doctor pokemon o como Serena quien al final se convirtió en coordinadora pero aunque no haya ganado algún gran festival en Hoenn o en Sinnoh, la experiencia le sirvió para luego volver a participar en los espectáculos pokémon en Kalos y logró coronarse como la reina de Kalos, aunque de vez en cuando participa en algún concurso pokémon y además de lograr una enorme cantidad de seguidores que admiran la belleza de la reina.

Clemont junto a Clembot lograron coronarse como el nuevo miembro de la elite 4 y líder de gimnasio oficiales respectivamente (Clemont reemplazando a Malva por cargos al ayudar a Lysson durante la crisis de Kalos y Clembot reemplazando a su creador).

Iris logró no logró convertirse en la sucesora de Drayden pero si en la sucesora de Alder como la campeona regional de Unova.

Misty aún es líder de gimnasio pero recientemente fue nombrada como la sucesora de Lorelei como miembro de la élite 4 de Kanto.

Tracey sigue como el fiel ayudante del profesor Oak asistiéndolo con sus investigaciones .

May y Dawn han ganado los grandes festivales de sus respectivas regiones donde la princesa de Hoenn y la doncella de Sinnoh demostraron todas sus habilidades para las presentaciones, ellas lograron hacerse amigas de Serena y de vez en cuando las tres se reúnen para realizar presentaciones por todo el mundo para alegrar a las personas.

Max se convirtió recientemente en entrenador y por lo que Ash supo gracias al profesor Oak es que él está viajando por Hoenn para recolectar las medallas.

Lillie logró superar su fobia a los pokemon y ahora es la asistente del profesor Kukui en Alola, aunque según ella en sus cartas que le envía a Ash, se la pasa más viajando entre regiones ayudando a otros profesores y compartiendo datos de los pokémon de Alola.

Sus amigos Lulú, Lana, Sophocles y Kiawe se convirtieron en capitanes de la región y ayudan a todos aquellos que se gradúan de la escuela del director Oak para realizar el recorrido insular.

En cambio el…

Ash se graduó gracias a la ayuda de Lillie aunque también le agradece a su habilidad como entrenador pero cuando terminaba su viaje insular comenzó a meditar el que haría después.

Seis ligas era demasiado, incluso alguien como él sentía que ya había dado todo pero no se le daba.

¿Realmente podía realizar su sueño de convertirse en maestro pokémon?

¿O debería buscarse un sueño más acorde a sus posibilidades?

¿Realmente estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como entrenador?

¿Debería renunciar?

Esas eran las preguntas que le invaden la mente de Ash en estos momentos.

No podía evitar sentir una sana envidia al ver como sus amigos cumplen sus sueños mientras él aún sigue atascado.

-Lo siento Bonnie pero ese Ash murió hace tiempo, creo que podría hacer una granja con mis pokemon y poner un centro de crianza, o ayudar a mi madre con el restaurante pero las batallas y la liga terminaron para mí-

Al oír esas palabras de boca de quien menos pensaba que diría eso, Bonnie solo podía apretar sus manos en forma de puño con furia mientras que Greninja solo golpeó en el rostro a su entrenador.

Ash solo observo a Greninja mientras este le reclamaba en su idioma donde quedó el entrenador que lo llevaría a la cima.

Pikachu también le reclamaba a Ash donde quedo el espíritu de combate que él tenía.

Al final Ash solo sonríe amargamente y decide una cosa.

-está bien Bonnie, tengamos una batalla pero si gano me retiraré de las batallas y no me insistas más con volver-

Bonnie sonreía al ver de regreso algo de la chispa del antiguo Ash tras haber hablado con sus amigos pokemon.

-de acuerdo, pero si gano viajaras conmigo por todo Kanto y ganaras las medallas y participarás en la liga conmigo!- ella se la veía confiada ya que tiene la esperanza de traer de vuelta al Ash heroico y fuerte que ella conoció en su viaje por Kalos junto a su hermano y Serena.

Ash batallara con Bonnie, y con ello decidirá su futuro.

¿Podrá Bonnie traer al viejo Ash de vuelta? ¿Ash se quedará como granjero o ayudando a su madre en el restaurante o se recuperará y volverá a las batallas?

Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Bueno sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado y para el viernes que viene publicare el segundo capítulo de esta historia y veremos la batalla.**

 **Quizás después suba la ficha de los personajes.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ash vs Bonnie

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi fic, este fic lo estoy publicando en foros dz y próximamente en así que subiré los capítulos aquí para adelantar y alcanzar a foros dz.**

 **Este fic aunque contendrá romance, me enfocaré más en la aventura pero les aseguro que romance tendrá y ademas batallas.**

 **Sin más espero que les guste y aquí va el segundo capítulo!  
**

 **Pokemon the end**

 **Saga 1 de 3 saga del regreso de los héroes**

 **Capítulo 2: Ash vs Bonnie, recuperando la sed de combate.**

  
En el capítulo anterior, Ash decidió pasar a visitar al profesor Oak después de ocho años de estar entrenando en Monte Plateado sin comunicarse con sus amigos.

Este tomó la decisión de retirarse de las batallas pero alguien del pasado vino a verlo a él para cambiar sus planes.

Una Bonnie de 14 años se reencuentra con el ahora adolescente Ash y les trae de vuelta a dos queridos amigos de él.

Goodra y Greninja volvieron al grupo de Ash pero todos se sorprenden al oír que Ash renuncia a sus sueños por lo que Bonnie decide retarlo a un combate pokémon.

Si Bonnie gana, Ash deberá acompañarla por todo Kanto para recolectar las 8 medallas necesarias para entrar a la liga pero si es Ash quien gana, no solo no acompañara a Bonnie sino que ella deberá respetar su decisión de retirarse.

¿Cómo le irá a Bonnie?

Averigüémoslo...

El campo de batallas del profesor Oak, el cual casi nunca es usado hoy será testigo de un hecho que podría marcar el destino de un joven que está dispuesto a rendirse, pero que deberá afrontar un último desafío si quiere renunciar a todo lo que ama…

-Bien, la batalla será de uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo, gana el pokemon que quede de pie, señorita Bonnie Meyer, elija a su pokemon por favor.- Tracey quien arbitra el duelo se trataba de mostrar imparcial pero por dentro deseaba que la hermosa jovencita de ojos azules ganara e hiciera reaccionar a su viejo amigo quien se lo veía decaído y sin ganas, por lo que se intuía que el trataría de ganar rápido la batalla.

-Bien pues yo elijo a Tsuyu!- Bonnie lanza su pokeball de la cual sale una criatura anfibia con un moño en su cabeza, para ser un froakie se veía muy femenina que incluso tiene pestañas largas.

-Ash, no solo elegí a Tsuyu por mi admiración que siento hacia ti, sino porque ella y yo al igual que Greninja y tu tenemos un vínculo especial.- Bonnie se sentía mas que lista para ganar esta batalla y hacer entrar en razón al héroe que tuvo en su infancia, Ash en cambio solo se sentía fastidiado y quiere terminar pronto con esta batalla que le parece absurda.

\- Bien pues entonces elijo a Pikachu!- pero cuando Ash ordena a Pikachu luchar este decide no obedecerlo.

Ash se sorprende de la acción de su mejor amigo pero cree entender el porqué, sabe que Goodra y Greninja tampoco lo ayudarían en esto así que decide usar a otro pokemon.

-Ve Bulbasaur!- Ash lanza la pokeball de donde sale la criatura parecida a la rana lechuga de Madagascar y este se encuentra listo para combatir.

\- ¡Pues que comience la batalla!- Tracey da la orden y Bonnie se dispone a atacar con todo.

-¡Tsuyu, usa burbujas!- la pequeña pokemon rana lanza unas esferas de agua de sus patitas que golpean a la rana de tipo planta de Ash, pero este ni se inmuta.

-Si crees que vas a debilitar a mi Bulbasaur con eso Bonnie estas muy equivocada, él es uno de mis primeros pokemon y ha tenido muchas batallas y tiene mucha experiencia acumulada, ni pienses que me vas a ganar, Bulbasaur usa látigos cepa!- Ash ordena lanzar su ataque a Bulbasaur a lo cual este desprende sus látigos de su bulbo en su espalda y comienza a agitarlos para golpear a la rana acuática.

-Tsuyu, esquiva y trata de acercarte para golpearlo con destructor!- Bonnie reacciona rápido para dar esa orden a su amiga quien comienza a esquivar los látigos de Bulbasaur.

La frustración en Ash se hacía evidente, el quería ganar rápido este encuentro para terminar de una buena vez y poder retirarse tranquilo... ¿O no?...

Ash veía como la Froakie de Bonnie esquiva los látigos cepa de Bulbasaur y alcanza a golpear a su amigo de planta con sus extremidades delanteras aplicando una fuerza extraordinaria.

Bulbasaur se recupera del fuerte golpe que recibió y espera a que su amigo humano le dé una orden para contraatacar.

Ash comienza a sentirse extraño a medida que avanza el combate, pues su adrenalina comienza a fluir por su cuerpo y sus emociones comienzan a chocar entre si ya que por un lado quiere terminar la batalla rápido pero por el otro no quiere que esto termine, ya que comienza a disfrutarlo como si fuera la batalla de su vida sin contar que es algo parecido a eso.

Ash ordena a Bulbasaur usar hojas afiladas para cubrir la visión de Tsuyu complicando a Bonnie el seguir atacando y obligando a su compañera pokemon a retroceder y quedar lejos del alcance de Bulbasaur.

Ash aprovecha el momento y pide a Bulbasaur que use Bomba lodo, el cual acierta a su objetivo dañando severamente a la pokemon de Bonnie, envenenándola en el proceso.

-¡Tsuyu resiste por favor!- Bonnie se encuentra preocupada por su amiga ya que la diferencia de fuerzas entre la joven pokemon rana y el experimentado pokemon bulbo era enorme además de la ventaja de tipo y el hecho de que a pesar de que Ash se había retirado el siguiera entrenando a sus pokemon lo hacía un oponente imposible de derrotar para la novata Bonnie pero ella no se iba a rendir, por el recuerdo de Ash al partir de Kalos, por la promesa a su hermano de mostrarle la gran entrenadora que va a ser y por Serena quien se pondría triste si viera como se rindió Ash y más si ella también se rinde.

-Bonnie, será mejor que te rindas, no quiero seguir peleando, esta batalla está decidida y no quiero lastimar más a tu pokemon-

Ash no quería seguir peleando pero algo dentro de él no quería que esta batalla termine.

-¡No lo haré Ash, te voy a traer de vuelta porque todos estamos esperando que vuelvas y ganes una liga porque sabemos de lo que eres capaz! El Ash que conocimos en Kalos nunca ser rendía y siempre estaba alegre, incluso nos inspiraba confianza para seguir nuestros sueños!- Bonnie comienza a llorar mientras hablaba

\- ¿Qué es lo que le paso a ese Ash que conocí? ¿Por qué actúas de manera egoísta y quieres rendirte? ¿Acaso no sientes la frustración de todos los que te queremos? ¿Cómo vas a mirar a Serena a la cara si sigues con esa actitud?- Bonnie se seca sus lágrimas y se prepara para ordenarle a su Froakie que prepare su ataque más fuerte, iba a darlo todo en este último ataque aunque sepa que va a perder.

Greninja, Pikachu y Goodra comienzan a motivar a la Froakie de Bonnie para que esta se levante y lanza su ataque además de desearle que gane.

Ash nota todo eso y solo puede pensar en algo hasta que...

...todo está oscuro...

Un joven vestido con una chamarra azul, una gorra roja con blanco con el símbolo oficial de la liga pokemon se presenta frente a él.

Es su yo de cuando inicio su viaje por Kanto.

-Dime qué demonios estás haciendo? Tú no eres así!- el joven Ash le dirige la palabra.

Ash se sorprende al ver como poco a poco aparecen distintas versiones de el mismo.

Ahí estaban su versión de niño antes de convertirse en entrenador, su yo de sus inicios en Kanto, su versión de Hoenn, su versión de Sinnoh, su yo de Unova, su versión de Kalos y su yo de Alola antes de lo que le paso en la región.

\- ¡si iba a crecer y terminar como tú, no hubiera crecido!- le decía con rabia su yo más pequeño.

\- demonios demostraste que podías ganar cuando estuviste en las islas Naranja, y ya te rindes!- su versión de Kanto y Jotho estaba fastidiado con su yo adolescente.

-sabes, los elite 4 y los cerebros de la frontera nos reconocieron con un gran potencial, por qué nos dejas abandonados- el Ash de Hoenn se veía deprimido al verse a su yo adulto.

-¿eres idiota? Caímos cuando Paul nos derrotó y aun así salimos hacia adelante para luego ganarle en la liga Sinnoh!- el Ash de Sinnoh estaba furioso al verse a sí mismo en ese estado.

\- ¿Donde quedo ese espíritu de lucha?, ¡sabes que está ahí, no puedes ocultarlo! ¿O acaso Iris tenía razón y solo eres un niñito chiquito?!- su versión de Unova le gritaba al joven Ash mientras le hacía unas rabietas.

-¿acaso vas a dejar el esfuerzo de tus pokemon y las promesas, vacías y sin valor? ¡Recuerda que le prometiste una batalla a Alain, recuerda que prometiste mirar al frente a todos tus amigos para decirles que lo lograste! Recuerda que tú eres el objetivo de Serena y que ella prometió volverse más atractiva solo para ti para que la veas! Recuerda que le prometiste a Greninja que ambos llegarían a la cima! Recuerda todas tus promesas Ash!- su yo de Kalos le habla más tranquilo pero se le notaba su enojo.

-¿Que importa lo que te haya dicho Guzma? ¡Tú no eres el! Tú no te rindes! ¡Tapu Kokko te eligió por una razón y tienes tu pulsera Z y el cristal para usarla con Pikachu! Para que fuimos a la escuela en Alola? Para hacernos más fuertes dominando los movimientos Z!

-¿Para que fuimos a entrenar a Monte Plateado? Para mostrarle al mundo que somos fuertes tanto nosotros como nuestros pokemon.- su yo de Alola le recriminaba por su actual actitud.

Un joven Ash de la misma edad que el aparece con la diferencia que este va vestido con una chaqueta cerrada de color azul con detalles rojos y con una gorra negra con rojo y blanco.

-yo soy tu verdadero yo Ash! El Ash que le encanta vivir aventuras, el que disfruta de cada batalla dándolo todo y no se rinde ante nada ni nadie! Sé que sufriste por perder 6 ligas mientras tus amigos poco a poco iban cumpliendo sus objetivos pero nosotros no debemos rendirnos! Al contrario debemos demostrarle a ellos que como su ejemplo a seguir que podemos llegar más lejos aún.-

El Ash entrenador hablaba con el Ash "retirado" mientras que este último solo podía mirar sin decir una palabra...

Luego de ese shock Ash se espabila y ordena a Bulbasaur que resista el ataque de Tsuyu para luego lanzar unas hojas navajas a discreción cerca de la pokemon anfibio dejándola fuera de combate.

Tracey notó como en ese breve lapso de tiempo volvía a la mirada de Ash ese brillo que siempre lo caracterizaba pero debía dar un veredicto y era uno que no quería hacer...

-Froakie no puede continuar, por lo tanto Ash y Bulbasaur son los ganadores!- aunque lo dijo firme y neutral en el fondo a Tracey le dolía dar por ganador a su amigo si esto significaba que el renunciaría a sus sueños si ganaba.

Bonnie regreso con tristeza a su pokemon a la pokeball mientras sollozaba...

-gracias Tsuyu, lo hiciste genial aunque hayamos perdido...

Bonnie estaba por irse cuando Ash la toma del brazo para hablarle.

-¿Ya debes de estar feliz no? ¿Vas a retirarte como un cobarde verdad?- Bonnie solo podía sentir rabia al saber que no pudo hacer nada para traer de vuelta a su amigo al mundo.

\- ven a mi casa, mañana saldremos temprano a ciudad Verde para ganar nuestra primera medalla.- Ash le hablo secamente, por alguna razón Bonnie pudo mirar que en los ojos de Ash que algo de brillo había vuelto.

-Parece ser que algo del viejo Ash está volviendo tras tanto tiempo de estar encerrado.- exclamo Tracey contento de ver otra vez a su viejo amigo en acción, al igual que Pikachu y el resto de sus pokemon.

-pero no te ilusiones, esta será mi última liga que participaré y es todo.- Ash aún mantenía una mirada seria pero el brillo que había desaparecido después de su viaje a Alola volvía a aparecer aunque en menor cantidad.

-no importa, sé que aun estas ahí y que poco a poco volverás! Pero te lo advierto, la próxima batalla que tengamos no me ganarás tan fácil!- Bonnie sonreía al ver que un poco del Ash que conocía había vuelto.

Ash solo sonrió de manera discreta y revuelve con sus manos la cabeza de Bonnie.

-eso espero ya que creo que podrías darme una buena batalla si te esfuerzas.-

Luego de eso Ash y Bonnie se despidieron del profesor Oak no sin antes alistar los pokemon que Ash llevaría en este nuevo viaje.

Por el momento solo llevaría a Pikachu y a Greninja mientras los demás se encuentran en el rancho, pero Ash le aviso al profesor Oak que lo llamaría para rotar equipo si era necesario.

Luego de ello Ash y Bonnie volvieron a la casa del primero donde Ash le cuenta a su progenitora sus planes de volver a la competencia.

Delia nota como Ash volvió un poco a ser el mismo chico que ella crío y les prepara una cena para que disfruten ambos con suma alegría al ver a su hijo sonreír aunque sea un poco de nuevo...

Al otro día...

Ash y Bonnie se encuentran afuera de la casa de Ash alistando todo lo que ellos llevarían en su viaje mientras que Delia y el profesor Oak junto a Tracey se reunieron para despedir al dúo de entrenadores.

-Bueno es hora de partir, gracias por su deliciosa comida señora Ketchum y gracias Profesor y Tracey por recibirme- Bonnie se inclinaba como una señorita con muchos modales sorprendiendo a nuestro azabache favorito ya que era raro verla en esa actitud.

-bien les deseo suerte a los dos y Ash esfuérzate, recuerda que eres más fuerte de lo que crees- el profesor Oak le da ese mensaje a nuestro héroe quien sonríe levemente y se da media vuelta aunque antes de irse les dedica unas palabras de despedida.

\- No sé si gane esta liga pero trataré de esforzarme para ver si al menos vuelve el verdadero Ash, ahora se bien que este no soy yo, solo soy una sombra y creo que este viaje me hará bien para recuperarme.-

Ash vestía una remera negra con una chamarra azul con detalles rojos y blancos, una gorra roja con blanco, pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatillas blancas.

-Vamos a nuestra nueva aventura Ash!- Bonnie grita con entusiasmo secundada por su inseparable Dedenne y Pikachu a lo que Ash solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza y así ambos parten a una nueva aventura por Kanto.

Que sorpresas le espera a este singular dúo?

Podrá Ash recuperarse de su depresión y participar de la liga?

Bonnie ganara las medallas necesarias para entrar a la liga de Kanto...

Esta historia continuará...

 **Bueno este fue el capítulo de esta semana, espero que me dejen sus comentarios y si encuentran un error solo díganmelo.  
De paso les dejo la ficha de Bonnie para empezar con las fichas de personajes.**

 **Nombre:** Bonnie Meyer  
 **Edad:** 16 años **  
Lugar de origen:** Ciudad Luminose (región de Kalos)

Bonnie es una chica alegre y sumamente atractiva, ella es hermana de Clemont Meyer, Ex- líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminose y actual miembro de la Elite 4 de Kalos.

Siempre recibe propuestas de citas y noviazgos pero su Dedenne los aleja a todos sus acosadores mediante su ataque moflete estático.

Ella siente gran admiración por su hermano, Serena y Ash y quiere derrotarlos a ellos algún día.

Cuando se reencuentra con Ash y ve que no es el mismo chico enérgico y valiente que recordaba decide viajar por Kanto junto a el para ayudar a que recupere su mejor versión de sí mismo.

Bonnie siente una atracción hacia Ash pero respeta los sentimientos de Serena y decide hacerse a un costado pero de vez en cuando le gusta coquetearle además de alejar a cualquier chica que quiere acercarse a Ash alegando que Serena dejo su marca en el (por el beso en su despedida en Kalos).

Equipo pokemon: Dedenne, Tsuyu (Froakie hembra), Puni-chan (núcleo de Zygarde) y Sorano (nucleo de Zygarde).

Bonnie ademas tiene un oscuro secreto que le oculta a Ash y que solo ella, su hermano y algunos amigos de Ash saben...


	3. capitulo 03 un encuentro no tan amouroso

**Hola a todos, ahora si dejo continuación del fic.  
Sé que dije que el capítulo de hoy tendría amourshipping pero eso no quiere decir que la historia en si sea amour, quiero enfocarme en la aventura pero obviamente jugare un poco con el shipp, ademas que quiero que avance un poco más el anime de Sun y Moon para ingresar a los personajes de esa saga a mi historia (adoré a Mallow y a Lana y me cayó bien Kiawe).  
Bueno sin más les dejo la historia de hoy y les recomiendo que la lean con algunos de estos temas:**

 **Candy girl de Shoko Nakagawa, el cual habla del amor que Serena siente por Ash.**

 **Dori Dori versión de Serena donde hace su performance**

 **Y por último Meloetta songs of love para una escena en especial de este episodio**

 **Ademas quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews y me han puesto en favoritos y en Follows**

 **Pokemon the End**

 **Saga 1 de 3: Arco del regreso de los héroes.**

 **Capítulo 3: un reencuentro amouroso ¿o no? La nueva meta de Ash.**

Han pasado algunos días desde que Ash y Bonnie iniciaran su viaje por la región de Kanto, donde Bonnie buscará ganar las medallas de la región mientras que Ash busca recuperar esa chispa que él tenía antes de terminar su viaje por Alola.

Ambos se encuentran llegando a ciudad Viridian donde había una multitud de personas reunidas por un escenario montado en la plaza de la misma el cual era enorme y muy elegante.

-¿Que estará pasando? Por qué hay tanta gente reunida?- exclamo extrañado Ash y junto a Bonnie se mezclaron entre la multitud para ver qué pasaba...

Todos las personas estaban emocionadas al ver en acción a una chica muy hermosa bailando en el escenario junto a una pokemon zorro de fuego, un pequeño pokemon panda con una hoja en la boca y lentes, una pokemon zorra de color rosa con lazos, una pokemon amarilla con cara tierna pero lo que parecería su cabello es en realidad una boca grotesca pero aun así el pokemon se veía adorable.

La chica usa su cabello corto y va vestida con una mini falda tableada de color blanco con bordes dorados, una camisa tipo uniforme del mismo color con un botón dorado en el pecho adornado con un listón celeste, una corona de flores adorna su cabeza de colores blancos y usa botas largas hasta casi las rodillas y maneja un bastón de mando.

Todos los hombres que miraban el espectáculo estaban hipnotizados por la belleza de la chica que era la representación de la belleza pura y casta.

Ash al verla queda hipnotizado mirando a la chica no solo porque la reconoció sino porque lo dejo atontado por su belleza.

Bonnie también la reconoció como esa amiga a la que prometió superar algún día, su amiga Serena...

Serena seguía bailando causando furor en el público que la miraba cuando de reojo ve a Ash entre el público, aunque había crecido pudo reconocerlo enseguida y un "brillo" que nunca había mostrado en público comenzó a surgir en Serena mostrando una coreografía tan hermosa y nunca antes vista, ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en reina de Kalos demostró tanta perfección en un acto, cautivando a todo el público y enamorando a todos los hombres que la veían.

-se ha vuelto muy hermosa...- Ash solo podía admirar embobado a Serena, no sabía el por qué, solo podía mirarla sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¡veo que alguien quedó cautivado!- Bonnie sonreía pícaramente mientras veía como su amigo se quedaba observando a Serena bailar.

Cuando la chica terminó de bailar todos aplaudían de pie y aparece el presentador de los espectáculos pokémon de la región Kalos, Monsieur Pierre quien se veía prácticamente igual solo que ahora portaba un fino bigote.

-¡Gracias por venir y disfrutar del espectáculo de nuestra amada Reina de Kalos Serena!- Serena sonreía de manera alegre y eso solo causo que la gente se pusiera eufórica.

Bonnie trato de ir a los camerinos para encontrarse con su amiga, pensando que Ash iría tras ella pero cuando llega se da cuenta que Ash no estaba a su lado.

En ello Serena venia corriendo de manera desesperada hacia donde esta Bonnie.

-¿Era el verdad? ¡En serio volvió!- Serena se encontraba extremadamente feliz pero todo se borró cuando Bonnie la miro con un semblante triste...

\- Si es el pero... No lo es al mismo tiempo...- Serena no entendía las palabras de Bonnie pero decidió averiguar por si misma que es lo que le sucedió a Ash y porque después de no verse por tantos años ahora la está evitando.

¿Acaso su despedida en Kalos ya no significaba nada?

¿Su confesión y el beso que le robo, que por cierto fue el primer beso de ambos, ya no es nada significativo para él?

En otro momento Serena solo se pondría a llorar por ser evitada por Ash pero esa Serena ya quedo en el pasado, ahora ella tenía el suficiente valor para pedir respuestas y no iba a quedarse callada así que le pregunto a Bonnie donde podría estar Ash ahora.

Ash caminaba rumbo al centro pokemon junto a su amigo Pikachu quien lo miraba extrañado y con reproche.

\- sé que está mal Pikachu pero no puedo ver a Serena, no ahora así como estoy.- Ash se excusaba para que Pikachu no le reprochara su actitud cuando escucha que lo llaman gritando...

-¡ASH KETCHUM! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota?- Serena venia corriendo muy agitada y molesta pero aun así termina en los brazos del entrenador de Paleta.

Esta comienza a pegarle en el pecho con sus delicadas manos mientras llora...

-eres un idiota, te desapareces por años y cuando podemos volver a vernos te vas sin decir nada evitándome.- luego de eso Serena mira a Ash a la cara pero se da cuenta que le esquiva la mirada.

-perdón Serena pero creo que lo mejor es que no nos veamos ahora.- Ash le contesto de manera seca pero por dentro le dolía tratarla así, no se lo merece porque es la chica más dulce que ha conocido además ella le robó su primer beso y le confesó sus sentimientos a él tomándolo como su meta.

\- No entiendo, sabes lo mucho que me esforcé para verme más linda, para mejorar mis presentaciones y para mejorar en los combates! Y todo lo hice pensando en este día para que cuando me vieras te dieras cuenta que quiero ir en serio Ash! Ya te lo he dicho tu eres mi meta y quiero verme más atractiva para ti!- Serena lloraba mientras veía a Ash quien después de oírla se anima a mirarla a los ojos.  
Serena se da cuenta que los ojos de Ash no brillan como antes, veía cansancio y dolor además de vergüenza y angustia.

Pero también veía algo de lo que era el Ash del que ella conoció, pues aún tenía algo de la esencia de ese Ash del que se había enamorado.

-Ash, no sé qué te ha pasado, pero debió de ser muy duro para que estés así y quieras evitarme pero te diré esto, no estás solo, tus pokemon están contigo, yo estoy contigo y quiero que vuelvas a ser el Ash que siempre admire, el Ash del que me enamoré.- Serena no le importaba nada más que consolar al Azabache quien solo atinó a abrazarla.

-sabes, sé que mi yo actual no es el Ash que admiras, yo no soy tu meta, por eso no quería que nos viéramos.- Serena solo negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a los ojos a su azabache, con una mirada radiante que podía hacer sonrojar a cualquier mortal.

-te equivocas, el Ash que admiro está ahí adentro, solo está dormido- Serena le decía eso mientras tocaba con su mano el pecho de Ash indicándole su corazón

Ash sonrió y vio el lazo celeste que él le había regalado en ese día cerca del árbol de las promesas.

-veo que aun conservas ese lazo que te di- Serena solo lo toca y se sonroja agachando la mirada.

-gracias a tu regalo siempre supe que tú estarías conmigo a pesar de la distancia, era mi ayuda para no rendirme-

Ambos se miraron nuevamente para luego mirar juntos las estrellas pero todo bello momento acaba pues un grupo de admiradores de Serena se aparecieron por el lugar al haber oído que la reina de Kalos salió corriendo de los camerinos y la estaban buscando para pedirle un autógrafo.

-¡oh no, me encontraron!- Serena se sentía fastidiada porque sus fans arruinaron su momento con el chico que ama pero se dio cuenta que ella aún estaba vestida con su traje de bastonera por lo que era muy fácil encontrarla.

-¡Serena ven aquí!- Ash toma a Serena en brazos de manera matrimonial y ordena a Pikachu que lanza un impact trueno al suelo para levantar algo de tierra y humo para que los fans de Serena se cubrieran los ojos...

... Ash corría con Serena en brazos mientras ella se encontraba acurrucada en él, se sentía cálida y protegida como nunca, Ash paró un taxi y bajo a Serena de sus brazos para lamento de esta última.

-¡bien Serena, aquí es donde nos separamos!- Ash miraba a Serena triste y melancólico pero para él no era el momento de disfrutar de la compañía de ella.

-Ash, yo me quedaré en Kanto por todo un año por motivo de mi gira, incluso hare una performance para la inauguración y otra para el cierre de la liga de Kanto- Serena estaba emocionada de saber si Ash estará en la liga pero este solo le responde secamente.

-Participaré en la liga pero hasta que no vuelva a ser el de antes no podré estar contigo ni como amigo ni nada, solo soy una sombra de lo que era!- Serena toma la mano izquierda de Ash y ata en su muñeca un listón rosado.

-pues entonces con este listón quiero que sepas que estaré contigo siempre, así como tú estás conmigo gracias a este listón (señalando su listón azul), y con esto quiero que sepas que esperare por ti a que vuelvas a ser el Ash que admiro y quiero tanto- Serena acerca su labios a los de Ash y le da un tierno beso como el que le dio en el aeropuerto cuando separaron sus caminos.

Ash solo queda impactado luego que su amiga volviera a darle un beso de despedida en los labios, pero a Ash nunca le disgustó ese beso, al contrario le gusto pero aún era joven para entenderlo y ahora tampoco puede disfrutarlo mucho ya que le falta algo para sentirse bien.

-¡yo me volví una chica muy atractiva solo por ti Ash! Tu solo vuelve a ser el Ash que admiro, no importa si tienes el título de maestro pokemon-

El taxi arranca dejando a Ash solo con Pikachu quien golpeteaba con su codo a su amigo humano quien seguía impactado por lo sucedido.

-vamos Pikachu, volvamos al centro pokemon que Bonnie nos debe de estar esperando y de seguro estará furiosa por dejarla sola- ambos amigos emprenden rumbo al centro pokemon donde esperarían a un Bonnie bastante enojada por haberla dejado sola.

-creo que voy a tener que invitarle a comer helado, así se tranquiliza - esto lo dijo Ash como un susurro para calmar los ánimos de Bonnie.

Mientras en el taxi que viaja Serena, ella medita sobre su reencuentro con Ash.  
-Sé que volverás a ser el de antes, porque sé que nunca te rendirás hasta el final, mi amado Ash- Serena tocaba su listón para luego tocar sus labios con la yema de los dedos sorprendida de haber vuelto a probar esos labios de la persona que ama después de tantos años y esta decide seguir esperándolo aunque tome más tiempo.

Así de fugaz fue su reencuentro, pero renovaron sus promesas y Serena esperará a su amado.

¿Ash volverá a ser el mismo chico de antes?

¿Cómo seguirá su historia con Serena?

Ahora viene el inicio del desafío de Bonnie.

Esta historia continuará...

 **Bien para finalizar les dejo la ficha de personaje, hoy es la ficha de Serena.**

 **Nombre:** Serena Gabenna  
 **Edad:** 18 años  
 **Lugar de origen:** Pueblo Boceto (región de Kalos)  
Serena es la actual reina de Kalos, título que le costó conseguir luego de pasar un tiempo en la coordinación Pokemon.  
Ella ahora es una chica independiente y muy hermosa, constantemente su coreógrafo, Tierno quien fuera amigo de ella en la infancia le pide salir pero ella lo manda a la Friendzone.  
Es adorada con locura en Kalos y en varias regiones donde es conocida y muchos hombres, entre ellos famosos quieren ser "el amado" de Serena.  
Ella sigue siendo la chica dulce que conocimos en Kalos pero ahora ella es más valiente e independiente que antes.  
Aun así sus sentimientos por Ash no han cambiado y espera que su "príncipe azul" vuelva a ser el de antes.  
Su sueño actual es poder casarse algún día con Ash y convivir en Kanto donde actualmente ella reside por motivos de una gira para promocionar el performance fuera de Kalos.  
Lo que no sabe Serena es que tendrá muchas rivales por el corazon de su amado pero ella confía en que al final ambos estarán juntos.


	4. Capitulo 04 Bonnie

**Alola a todos!  
hoy recién publico el capítulo de esta historia, debo seguir escribiendo ya que ahora me queda 1 capitulo y medio de reservas y debo de escribir para no quedarme trabado en la historia.**

 **les recomiendo escuchar estos temas para que se ambienten!**

 **Tema 1: Bosque Viridian versión pokemon Heart Gold Soul Silver**

 **Tema 2: vs team rocket version pokemon Heart Gold Soul Silver**

 **Tema 3: Tema del equipo Rocket pokemon XY &Z character song.**

 **Sin más les dejo el capítulo de hoy y espero que lo disfruten y ante cualquier error me avisan!**

 **Agradezco a Nixo y a Guest por sus reviews y tratare de hacer los capítulos más largo pero les aseguro que es así como me salen aunque no quiera.**

 **Pokemon The End**

 **Saga 1 de 3: Arco del regreso de los héroes.**

 **Capítulo 04: el bosque verde, Bonnie atrapa su primer pokemon.**

Ash junto a Bonnie se despidieron de Serena quien se encuentra de gira para promocionar los espectáculos pokemon en Kanto.

Mientras fueron al gimnasio de ciudad verde pero este se encontraba cerrado temporalmente y decidieron entrar al bosque verde y seguir camino a ciudad Plateada.

\- qué recuerdos! Aun me acuerdo que aquí capture a mi primer pokemon!- Ash comenzaba a sentir nostalgia de esas épocas donde solo era un novato que no sabía las tablas de tipos y era acompañado por una hermosa pelirroja que le exigía que le pagara su bicicleta.

-¿así que aquí atrapaste a tu primer pokemon Ash? ¿Dime que pokemon atrapaste? - Bonnie sentía curiosidad ya que nuestro héroe nunca contaba muchos detalles de su pasado.

-pues fue un Caterpie, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estaba muy contento de haberlo atrapado, ese fue mi primer gran paso como entrenador pokemon- Bonnie reía al escuchar a su amigo hablando de nostalgia ya que se le notaba que los recuerdos de viejas hazañas y su encuentro con Serena le levantaron mucho los ánimos, sin contar ademas que acaricia mucho ese listón rosado que tiene en su muñeca derecha que descubrió que es un regalo de Serena para que la tenga presente.

-sabes Ash, pareces un anciano hablando de esa forma Jejeje- Ash solo abraza a Bonnie para luego revolverle el cabello...

\- No me llames anciano que aun soy joven y tengo solo unos años más que tu-

Luego ambos se hacían cosquillas hasta que sintieron que algo se movía en unos arbustos.

De los arbustos sale un pequeño pokemon de color verde con una antena roja en su frente, sus grandes ojos negros observa al par de entrenadores mientras mueve la cola como si estuviera contento de haber encontrado gente.

-Kawaiii, ¡mira qué lindo! Sacare mi pokedex!- Bonnie saca su pokedex para saber que ese pokemon es un Caterpie para luego recordar no solo que Ash atrapo uno en el pasado sino que gracias a que salió tarde a su viaje como entrenadora pudo estudiar acerca de varios pokemon y sus evoluciones y sabía que ese pequeño Caterpie podía evolucionar a un hermoso Butterfree.

-¡bien Bonnie intenta capturarlo!-

Ash motiva a su amiga a que capture al pequeño pokemon gusano quien espera a que Bonnie haga un movimiento.

-¡pokeball ve!- Bonnie entusiasmada lanza su pokeball al pokemon insecto quien luego de ser golpeado por la esfera es envuelto en un halo de luz y entra en la pokeball.

...Un giro...

Bonnie aprieta sus manitas esperando que la pokeball deje de moverse, Ash observa todo atentamente y se encuentra igual de nervioso que Bonnie...

...dos giros...

Bonnie muerde sus labios mientras que Ash expectante solo susurra un "vamos quieto".

Pikachu y Dedenne también se encontraban expectantes a la pokeball mientras que Puni-chan y Sorano solo observan tranquilos el panorama el cual era de tensión.

...Tres giros...

La pokeball deja de moverse dando por finalizada la captura.

Bonnie no puede más que saltar de alegría y festejar junto a dedenne y los núcleos de Zygarde mientras que Ash observa todo con nostalgia al recordarle su primera captura que justamente fue en este mismo bosque y atrapando a un pokemon de la misma especie a la que atrapo la rubia de Kalos.

-¡Sí! ¡Atrapé mi primer pokemon! ¡Mira Dedenne este es nuestro nuevo amiguito!- Bonnie le mostraba su pokeball a Dedenne mientras saltaba de alegría.

-¡felicidades Bonnie! Acabas de dar tu primer gran paso como entrenadora pokemon!- Ash se lo veía sonriente, gracias a esta experiencia recobró algo de sentido el seguir continuando como entrenador pokemon.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque donde se dispusieron a descansar sacando a sus pokemon para prepararse algo para comer y de paso armar sus carpas para dormir pues ya estaba anocheciendo en el bosque.

-bien, Greninja, Pikachu, ustedes busquen ramas y leña para hacer una fogata pero cuidado de molestar a otros pokemon, recuerden que aquí hay muchos Beedrills.- Ash se había vuelto muy diligente en cuanto a acampar se refiere. Bonnie noto lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo en esto, cuando viajaban juntos en Kalos con Serena y su hermano él era quien buscaba agua y leña, mientras ella jugaba con los pokemon y Serena buscaba bayas para hacer pokelitos y su hermano cocinaba la comida.

Ahora Ash hacia todo eso a excepción de los pokelitos y no lo hacía mal.

Ash cocino un delicioso estofado con zanahorias que Bonnie comió gustosa a pesar de no gustarle las zanahorias, eso demuestra lo gran cocinero que se ha vuelto pues su hermano cocina bien pero nunca había comido las zanahorias que el cocina pero las que hizo Ash...

-¡Están deliciosas! ¡Y eso que no me gustan las zanahorias!- Ash reía porque cuando viajaba por este bosque la primera vez recordó cuando después de atrapar a Caterpie y mostrárselo a su amiga esta lo rechazaba mientras decía que no soportaba a los insectos, los pimientos y las zanahorias.

Muchos recuerdos y nostalgia...

...este viaje...

...me está haciendo bien...

De pronto unas redes atrapan a Pikachu y de la nada aparecen tres figuras conocidas por ambos chicos.

-¡prepárense para los problemas!- una hermosa mujer pelirroja vestida de blanco aparece frente a los jóvenes héroes.

-¡Y más vale que teman!- el otro sujeto es un hombre de buena apariencia y peinado de color azul largo hasta los hombros.

-para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

-y unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación-

-¡para enfrentar a los males de la verdad y el amor!-

-¡y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!-

-Jessie!-

-Jamememes!-

-¡el equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de luz!-

-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!-

De pronto un pokemon felino aparece frente a ellos dos junto a otra criatura de color azul...

-¡Meowth, así es!-

-Woooobooofeet!-

Al terminar su frase el equipo Rocket sonríen al ver a Ash otra vez, después de Alola le perdieron todo rastro del chico y al volverlo a ver crecido les llenó de nostalgia.

-¡Hola bobo! ¡Veo que has crecido mucho!- James reía al ver como el esquincle según él se había convertido en un hombre.

-¡lástima que aun eres muy joven porque debo admitir que te has vuelto muy guapo chico! Quizás en dos años más podríamos salir- Jessie coqueteaba con Ash guiñándole el ojo mientras le tiraba un beso volador.

-¡Si Serena se entrara de esto de seguro estallaría de celos!- Bonnie solo miraba como Jessie seguía coqueteando con Ash...

...Mientras en una limusina que iba rumbo a ciudad Cerulean...

Serena se encontraba admirando el paisaje cuando de pronto sintió un gran escalofrío...

-porque siento ganas de golpear a Jessie del equipo Rocket?-

Volviendo al bosque Verde...

Ash solo reía al volver a ver a ese grupo de malandrines, debía admitir que los extrañaba ya que ellos siempre estaban detrás del aunque fueran un dolor de cabeza, cuando la situación lo requería ellos estaban ahí para ayudarlo.

-bueno chimuelo, a pesar de que te extrañábamos mucho debemos cumplir con nuestro amado jefecito y llevarnos a Pikachu- James sonreía mientras que Jessie lamentaba el tener que irse pero trabajo es trabajo.

-Se refieren a mi pikachu? ¡Él está aquí ahora!- de pronto Pikachu se sube al hombro de Ash para sorpresa del trio Rocket ya que estaban seguros de que habían capturado a Pikachu.

-¿Pero cómo escapo?- Meowth se sorprendió al ver la red mordisqueada y con un gran agujero.

Ash y Bonnie solo reían de la estupidez del trio Rocket.

-mientras recitaban su lema Pikachu mordisqueo su red y logro romperla de manera rápida gracias a nuestro entrenamiento en monte Plateado entrenamos tanto física y mentalmente e incluso practicamos maneras de escapar a todo tipo de trampas que podrían ponernos- Ash sonreía orgulloso por su Pikachu.

-¡Ash déjame a mi luchar contra ellos! ¡Quiero demostrarles a todos que puedo derrotarlos!- Bonnie se encontraba emocionada por luchar contra el equipo Rocket.

-de acuerdo, ademas quiero ver de que eres capaz Bonnie- Ash solo asintió al ver el entusiasmo de Bonnie al querer luchar contra el equipo Rocket...

...unos minutos después...

-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!- con ese grito salían volando los villanos luego de que Bonnie usara a Tsuyu (Froakie) y a su recién capturado Caterpie.

-¡siii, gane mi primera batalla!- Bonnie saltaba de alegría junto a sus pokemon mientras que Ash no pudo evitar mirar a Bonnie festejar y ver un reflejo de sí mismo cuando derroto al equipo Rocket por primera vez, curioso que también fue su primera batalla pokemon.

-eh? Caterpie!?- Bonnie se sorprendió al ver como su Caterpie comenzó a brillar, tanto Ash como Bonnie sabían que significaba esto, la luz de la evolución...

Cuando Caterpie dejó de brillar se le vio de forma cambiada ya que se encerró en una crisálida, siendo ahora un Metapod.

-bueno los Caterpie para poder sobrevivir necesitan evolucionar rápido así que gracias a ti Bonnie este pequeñín logró llegar a su segunda forma- Ash hablaba de manera alegre, algo que Bonnie notó de inmediato.

Ella está feliz ya que vio a su antigua amiga Serena, se encontró con Ash y está viajando con él para que vuelva a ser el de antes y lo está logrando, gano su primera batalla pokemon y capturo y evolucionó a su primer pokemon.

-¡Vamos Ash, vayamos a dormir que mañana quiero llegar a cuidad Plateada y ganar mi primer medalla!- Bonnie bosteza y Ash asiente.

-definitivamente el viaje me está haciendo recapacitar, creo que fue más que una buena idea volver a viajar ¿no lo crees Pikachu?- Ash hablaba con su amigo quien le asiente con un fuerte Pika.

Ash mira su muñeca derecha donde tiene la pulsera rosa regalada por Serena.

-Serena, espérame, creo que nos veremos muy pronto y quizás vuelva a ser el chico que admiras.-

Ash decide dormir para reponer fuerzas para mañana...

Hotel de ciudad Cerulean...

Serena se encuentra mirando las estrellas en el balcón de su habitación, no paraba de acariciar su listón celeste regalado por Ash años atrás ni de tocarse los labios, aquellos con los que robó el primer beso de su amado y de ella también...

-No importa cuánto tiempo pase, Ash sé que volverás a ser el mismo y cuando eso suceda estaremos juntos, te quiero...- después de ello Serena entra a su cuarto dispuesta a descansar ya que mañana tendría un día muy atareado por sus compromisos.

Bonnie capturó a su primer pokemon.

Ash pareciera recuperar su chispa gracias al viaje realizado junto a Bonnie y por la nostalgia de aventuras.

¿Cómo seguirá las cosas para nuestros héroes?

Esta historia continuará...

 **Bien, ese fue el capítulo de hoy.  
Como vieron ahora regreso el trio Rocket pero no se preocupen que no será como en el anime que aparecerán en todos los capítulos ya que ellos también tendrán un pequeño arco dedicado a ellos.  
hoy no habrá dicha de personaje por esta vez, pero la próxima sí.**


	5. Cap 05 batalla en el gimnasio de ciudad

**Hola a todos, perdón por demorar en publicar capítulos pero entre el programa de radio y otras cosas de la vida cotidiana he estado ocupado y no había podido escribir capítulos de reserva ni editar los capítulos que ya llevo escritos para corregir los errores.  
Sin más como regalo de navidad les dejo la continuación de esta historia.**

 **Pokemon The End**

 **Saga 1 de 3: Arco del regreso de los héroes.**

 **Capítulo 05: batalla en el gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, la falla del fenómeno lazo.**

Nos encontramos con Bonnie y Ash saliendo del Bosque Verde e ingresando a ciudad Plateada donde Bonnie espera junto a Ash ganar su primera medalla para ingresar a la liga Pokemon.

Al entrar a la ciudad Ash observa una roca y recuerda cuando vio al padre de Brock ahí.

-Ash ¿aquí tuviste tu primera batalla de gimnasio cuando iniciaste como entrenador verdad?- Bonnie estaba emocionada al saber que su primera medalla podría ser la misma que obtuvo Ash cuando inicio su viaje como entrenador.

-Sabes, nunca me gusto mi desempeño en Kanto, si bien era un novato, no paraba de cometer errores estúpidos y ademas no tenía empatía con mis pokemon.- Ash se sentía nostálgico y a la vez se reprochaba por cómo fue su viaje en sus inicios como entrenador.

-Bueno Ash ¡Ahora eres distinto! ¡Pero debes de ser como lo eras en Kalos!- Bonnie solo exclamaba alegre ya que se sentía emocionada por su primer medalla de gimnasio.

-Oye Bonnie, dime ¿Por qué decidiste iniciar en Kanto y no en Kalos? ¿Y por qué tan tarde? Digo podías haber empezado a los diez y mírate, empiezas a los dieciséis años.- Ash estaba intrigado por saber la razón del por qué su amiga rubia decidió viajar por Kanto y no por su región de origen, ademas del por qué empezar tan tarde su viaje sabiendo que ella estaba muy impaciente por empezar su viaje pokemon.

-la verdad es que quería ir bien preparada y me dediqué a estudiar junto al profesor Ciprés todo acerca de los pokemon, ademas me enteré que en Alola había nuevas formas de los pokemon de Kanto y que había mucho por aprender-

Bonnie estaba nostálgica recordando su época de estudio junto al profesor Ciprés y siendo ayudada por Mairin, Sophie y Cosette.

Ash recordó entonces su época en la escuela del director Oak y a sus amigos de Alola quienes lo han tratado bien, incluso recordó a Sophocles y el gran parecido a Clemont por sus aficiones a los inventos.

Ash creía que algún día reuniría a todos sus amigos para realizar una fiesta por su reunión.

-Ash, hablando de nuestros viajes pasados ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Alola que te ha hecho que t retires de las competencias y hasta tenías pensado renunciar?-

Cuando Bonnie le hizo esa pregunta, Ash sintió un nudo en la garganta y no quería recordar pero en su mente vino muchos malos recuerdos y una frase que lo marcó.

-¡No importa cuanto lo intentes, siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú, mírate, no has ganado ninguna liga oficial y ademas tus pokemon son muy débiles!-

Esa frase dicha por Guzma, el líder del equipo Skull lo dejo marcado, más por la situación espantosa que lo mostró como realmente el cree que es...

Alguien débil que no puede proteger a nadie...

-Bonnie, te prohíbo que me vuelvas a realizar esa pregunta-

Bonnie se asusta al ver a Ash y la manera en que le habló, pues se volvió a ver ese Ash frio y distante que pensaba en renunciar, ademas el brillo en sus ojos que demostraban que el Ash alegre y perseverante estaba volviendo desapareció dejando esa mirada de angustia y dolor que tenía antes de convencerlo de viajar con ella.

Ash siguió caminando por delante de Bonnie sin siquiera mirarla y eso dejo preocupada a la rubia, quien siente que con esa pregunta perdió todo el progreso que había logrado con la actitud de Ash.

Pikachu caminaba al lado de Bonnie junto a Dedenne mientras que los núcleos de Zygarde se encontraban cómodamente en el bolso de Bonnie, ambos observaban el aura oscura que emitía Ash y sintieron que lo que le haya sucedido a Ash en esos momentos fue tan grave que cambio su actitud y le quito fuerza de voluntad y coraje.

-esto es malo, si sigue así podría cumplirse la profecía que vio la humana vidente-

Sorano hablaba con su hermano quien miraba preocupado a Greninja quien está dentro de su pokeball ya que este no ha salido desde que Ash lo guardo en su pokeball en pueblo Paleta.

-pues parece ser que ahora le cuesta crear una empatía con sus pokemon, si no logramos que vuelva a ser el joven que conocimos en Kalos no solo el, sino todo el mundo estará en peligro.-

Puni-chan solo podía pensar en la profecía que Olimpia le revelo a los líderes de Kalos y a ellos, una terrible profecía que involucra a nuestro héroe...

Ash llega a las puertas del gimnasio y encuentra que al lado del mismo hay una clínica de atención médica para pokemon.

-así que has abierto tu propia clínica Brock! ¡Me alegro por ti amigo!-

Ash se sentía inseguro de golpear a la puerta para ver a Brock ya que aún está inseguro de ver a sus amigos, cuando la puerta se abre por si sola y de ahí sale un joven moreno de ojos rasgados, seria de la misma edad de Ash y es idéntico a su amigo Brock.

-disculpa ¿vienes por una batalla contra el líder?-

El joven le pregunta a nuestro héroe sin reconocerlo debido al tiempo que este compartió con Ash en el pasado...

-¡Si venimos por una batalla contra el líder!-

Bonnie aparece corriendo y muy alegre solicita su batalla contra el líder de ciudad Plateada.

El joven que los atiende observa a Bonnie y lo primero que hace es arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarle la mano...

-¡disculpe hermosa señorita, no le parecería mejor si me acompaña a la cafetería de la ciudad y me explica cómo tan hermoso ángel se encuentra aquí en nuestra ciudad, de paso le pido su número de pokegear para estar en contacto y quizás algún día casarnos!-

El joven definitivamente era un calco de Brock ya que sus ojos tomaron forma de corazones al ver a Bonnie, causando que ella se sonrojara y mirara a Ash quien solo levantó los hombros en señal de confusión pero el joven fue electrocutado por Dedenne quien se ha caracterizado por cuidar a su amiga de todos aquellos que se le acerquen de manera atrevida.

-Dedenne no debiste haber hecho eso, pero gracias-

Bonnie solo sonreía de manera nerviosa para luego pedirle disculpas al joven electrocutado.

Ash ayuda al joven a reincorporarse y este al ver más de cerca de Ash lo reconoce...

-tu...tu eres el amigo de mi hermano Brock! ¡El chico que viene de pueblo Paleta!-

El joven se sorprende de ver a Ash ya que la última vez que se vieron ambos eran unos niños y ver que Ash lo pasa en altura solo causa que el joven se sienta deprimido

-¿lo conoces Ash?- Bonnie se encontraba extrañada de ver que Ash conoce a un sujeto tan raro como este chico.

-Sí, su nombre es Forrest y es el actual líder de gimnasio, su hermano Brock y yo somos grandes amigos- Ash presenta al joven ante Bonnie diciéndole que ella es hermana de un miembro de la elite 4 de Kalos haciendo que el joven sienta un escalofrió al saber que estaba coqueteando con la hermana de alguien tan importante y poderoso.

-Bueno si quieren retarme primero deberán curar a sus pokemon en la clínica de mi hermano, no me gustaría enfrentarme a pokemon que no estén en óptimas condiciones.-

Forrest les pide las pokeball a nuestros amigos siendo Bonnie la primera dándole las pokeballs de Metapod y de Tsuyu mientras que Ash le entrega a Greninja y a Pikachu pidiéndole a Forrest que no le diga a su hermano que él está aquí.

Aunque a Forrest le pareció raro que Ash no quiera ver a su hermano ya que este estaría más que contento de saber que un viejo amigo vino aquí pero respeto su decisión y tomo los pokemon de ambos chicos y los llevo a la clínica...

Bonnie se encuentra preocupada por la actitud de Ash pero este la nota y sin mirarla de frente le dice...

-No te preocupes por mí, solo concéntrate en tu batalla que es lo que debería importarte- ahí estaba otra vez esa actitud fría que a Bonnie le desesperaba, si bien parecía que se había borrado ese trato con el reencuentro con Serena y el viaje por el bosque Verde, por hacerle una inocente pregunta acerca de su viaje por Alola lo descolocó y otra vez apareció el Ash "emo" frente a ella.

Bonnie estaba a punto de recriminarle por su actitud cuando de pronto se siente un portazo muy fuerte y entra corriendo al hall un hombre idéntico al líder Forrest solo que este es más alto y esta vestido con una bata blanca.

El tipo rápidamente abraza a Ash mientras sonríe...

-¡Ash, amigo!- Brock reconoció al instante a quien fuera su camarada de aventuras en el pasado, cuando todos eran solo unos chiquillos que recién empezaban su viaje.

-dime Ash ¿Por qué desapareciste por tantos años? ¿No sabes lo mal que todos la pasábamos sin saber si estabas bien o no?- Brock lloraba de alegría al ver de nuevo a su amigo pero Ash se separó del abrazo de manera suave pero demostrando incomodidad para luego mirar con reproche a Forrest quien solo atinó a decir...

-vio a tu Pikachu y enseguida lo reconoció y supo que estarías aquí-

Aunque ese intento de disculpa no se le hizo convincente a Ash no dijo nada.

-hola, solo cura a mis pokemon para que tenga una batalla contra el líder Brock-

Ash hasta sonaba grosero ahora.

-¡Ash, no seas grosero con el señor!- Bonnie le recrimina a su amigo por su forma de actuar, Ash reacciona al darse cuenta que se estaba comportando como un imbécil.

\- Perdón Brock, no era mi intención tratarte de esa forma, eres un gran amigo pero creo que no debería de estar aquí - Ash era sincero en sus palabras de disculpa pero no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo a la cara.

Brock supo por parte del profesor Oak y de Delia de la crisis que está sufriendo Ash actualmente y el por qué ahora está viajando por Kanto.

\- Ash, amigo entiendo tu crisis pero ¿No sería mejor decir que te ha pasado y abrirte a nosotros? -

Brock seguía comportándose como el hermano mayor que el recordaba y aunque eso lo hacía feliz al saber que su amigo no había cambiado en nada, no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar del tema.

-lo siento Brock, pero no quiero hablar del tema- Ash seguía con esa actitud fría pero se lo notaba más tranquilo.

Brock decide no indagar más ya que sabía que ese problema solo se solucionaría si su amigo se lo propone pero decide algo para levantarle el ánimo.

-oigan chicos ¿les parece que tengamos una batalla doble por la medalla del gimnasio?-

A Bonnie y a Forrest les gustaron la idea en cuanto a Ash, no le pareció mala idea ademas así no tendría que esperar a que los pokemon de Forrest se recuperen luego de batallar contra Bonnie.

Un rato después de que Brock revisara a los pokemon de Ash y Bonnie hablo con su padre para que arbitre la batalla y así poder participar en ella junto a su hermano.

Bonnie se sentía emocionada ya que su primer batalla de gimnasio sería doble y Ash sería su compañero así ambos obtendrían esta medalla.

Flint, el padre de los jóvenes que defienden la medalla roca arbitra la batalla, los retadores y los líderes se colocan en sus respectivos lugares y deciden prepararse para la batalla.

-Bien como líderes de gimnasio elegiremos primero a nuestros pokemon y ustedes tendrán el primer movimiento, será una batalla de un pokemon cada uno sin sustituciones, ganara el equipo que pierda a sus dos pokemon ¿listos?-

Forrest luego de dar las reglas saca a un pokemon del tipo roca que es redondo y enorme, de su cuerpo redondo sobresalen sus manos, pies y cabeza.

-¿Eso es un Golem?-

Bonnie saca su pokedex para cerciorarse de que ese pokemon que está viendo es efectivamente un Golem.

-pues yo elijo a Steelix!-

Brock saca a su serpiente de roca y acero al combate y Bonnie analiza a ese pokemon también con su dex.

-oigan entiendo que saquen esos pokemon contra mí pero recuerden que Bonnie recién está iniciando en esto de las batallas de gimnasio ¿acaso no tienen piedad con ella?-

Ash se veía preocupado ya que sabe bien que aunque el podría lidiar contra esos dos pokemon, Bonnie aún era una novata y se le dificultaría el batallar contra ellos.

-¡No te preocupes por mi Ash, aunque sea una novata sabré como lidiar con esto, no por nada mi objetivo es superarte a ti y a Serena!- Bonnie se mostraba confiada mientras dejaba a Dedenne y a los núcleos de Zygarde en la banca ubicada detrás de donde se encuentran parados los dos jóvenes, Ash mira a Pikachu y luego a la pokeball donde se encuentra el único pokemon disponible ahora ademas de Pikachu.

-bien viejo amigo es hora de volver al ruedo aunque no sé qué tan bien nos vaya, ¡Greninja, yo te elijo!- Ash lanza la pokeball donde sale el pokemon anfibio, al verlo Bonnie se alegra de que Ash vuelva a luchar junto a Greninja, dándole una oportunidad de juntar fuerzas junto a su pokemon.

-Bonnie elige a Tsuyu!- Bonnie lanza su pokeball donde sale la pequeña rana de género femenino quien se sonroja al ver a su "sempai" al lado de ella sonriéndole al saber que serán compañeros de batallas.

\- ¡Bien que comience la batalla! -

Flint dio la orden para que inicie la batalla por la medalla del gimnasio.

\- Greninja, ¡doble equipo! - Ash ordena ese ataque que Greninja realiza con suma facilidad creando copias de sí mismo por todo el gimnasio.

\- Tsuyu, tú también usa doble equipo - Bonnie ordena lo mismo que Ash a su pokemon y al igual que Greninja, la Froakie de Bonnie se multiplica dejando varias copias de ella por todo el gimnasio.

-¡Steelix usa enrosque ahora!- Brock ordena ese movimiento haciendo que Steelix se envuelva en sí mismo como la serpiente que es, aumentando su ataque, defensa y precisión.

-Golem usa pulimiento- Golem al utilizar ese movimiento se envuelve en una luz blanca para luego verse más brillante de lo normal y sintiéndose más ligero y por ende más veloz.

-Greninja usa suprimen de agua en Steelix ahora- Ash ordena a su pokemon que ejecute ese ataque, su camarada responde sacando unas cuchillas de agua de sus manos y tomando la forma de un shuriken los lanza al pokemon serpiente pero este logra esquivarlo y pasando de los clones de la rana pokemon se dispone a atacar.

-Steelix atácalo con cola de hierro-

Steelix golpea a Greninja de manera brutal con su cola haciéndole mucho daño.

-Tsuyu apoyemos a Ash y a Greninja, usa rayo burbuja en Steelix!- Bonnie y Tsuyu estaban tan concentradas en ayudar a Ash y Greninja que no prestaron atención a Forrest y a su Golem quien golpea a la pequeña pokemon rana con un lanzar rocas.

-Tsuyu resiste- Bonnie se alteró al ver que su compañera recibía ese ataque de manera sorpresiva.

Ash al verla y ver que su estrategia no funcionaba intentó formar vínculo con Greninja pero no funcionaba, ambos ya no estaban conectados como antaño, si bien siguen siendo amigos y siguen teniendo ese respeto mutuo sus metas han cambiado, o mejor dicho Ash ha cambiado.

Greninja lo sentía, el hambre de gloria que antes poseía su entrenador, es la misma hambre de gloria que él tiene pero ahora no es más que una sombra, una imitación de lo que era antes.

Ash también sentía que Greninja se alejaba de él y que su vínculo estaba roto.

Brock aprovecho la confusión de Ash y Bonnie y decide bostear a su Steelix usando enrosque otra vez mientras que Forrest siguió ordenándole a su Golem que atacara a la rana pequeña...

Greninja corre para proteger a su compañera pero este recibe un feroz ataque de roca afilada de parte de Steelix dañándolo gravemente.

Bonnie nota como su compañera se debilita ya que no puede atacar mientras ve que su amigo Ash se encuentra paralizado y nervioso, ¿acaso veía miedo en él?

Brock también notó como Ash no se movía y poseía una cara de terror, algo le afectaba y no quería decirlo pero verlo así.

Greninja y Pikachu van a ver a su entrenador quien cae agarrándose la cabeza y asustado.

Recuerdos oscuros y malos regresan a su mente.

Su rotomdex destruyéndose.

Guzma diciéndole que su debilidad es lo que ha causado daño a la región.

Lusamine atacando a su propia hija Lillie.

Sus amigos de Alola heridos y el solo junto al profesor Kukui luchando contra los seres conocidos como los ultra entes.

Esos y otros horrorosos recuerdos le estaban destruyendo la mente y afectando sus lazos.

Pero entonces...

Esta historia continuará...

Les dejo la ficha de personaje como regalo!  
Ficha de personaje.  
Nombre: Forrest  
Edad: 18 años  
Lugar de origen: ciudad Plateada  
Él es el actual líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada y sucesor de Brock, ademas tiene el mismo problema de su hermano de enamorarse de cuanta chica hermosa encuentre, pero a diferencia de su hermano él le presta atención incluso a chicas más jóvenes que él, como Bonnie, la ventaja con respecto a su hermano es que no tiene un pokemon que lo limite a sus constantes acosos/coqueteos, ¿o si?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, primero que nada, perdón por tardar tanto el capítulo, pero tenía mucho para hacer, ademas quería adelantar capítulos (tengo uno de reserva 1 otro a mitad de camino).  
Pero al fin publico este capítulo que lo corregí varias veces y espero que la redacción y la batalla estén bien hechas ademas de limpiar algunas faltas de ortografía.  
de paso aprovecho y los invito a escucharme todos los días a la noche en mi radio, aquí los links: ** /radioanimeclub

/daryl-dixon-3

 **y de paso mi página de Facebook:**

RadioAnimeClub/

 **y contestando las reviews :**

 **KRT215 no, Ash no se chingara a Bonnie más que en batallas, así que no esperes lemon, esta historia solo tendrá aventuras y romance sin tocar el lemon.**

 **Guest, si, aparecerán más pokegirls, no será harem pero si habrá un juego de shipping, Ash se ha vuelto muy galante y de por si con su personalidad enamoro a varias chicas sin darse cuenta pero él ya tiene dueña aunque no lo sabe aún.**

 **sin más les dejo la continuación de esta historia.**

Pokemon the End

Saga 1 de 3: Arco del regreso de los héroes.

Capítulo 06: ¡Levántate héroe legendario! ¡El regreso de Ash Greninja!

En el capítulo anterior Ash y Bonnie logran llegar al gimnasio de ciudad Plateada donde Ash se reencuentra con su viejo amigo Brock quien muy alegre saluda a nuestro héroe luego de años sin verse pero este no lo toma de la misma manera y hasta trata de mala forma al doctor pokemon.

Luego de una reprimenda de parte de Bonnie y unas disculpas, Ash tiene una batalla doble junto a Bonnie por la medalla roca contra Forrest y Brock donde Ash saca a su Greninja y Bonnie a su Froakie de nombre Tsuyu.

Aunque las cosas no van bien para nuestros protagonistas que a pesar de la ventaja de tipos van perdiendo y de pronto a Ash le vienen recuerdos amargos de lo sucedido en Alola, tan así que sufre un colapso nervioso...

¿Que pasara con nuestro héroe?

Recuerdos del horror, ese horror que no quiere volver a ver en su vida.

Ni Lysson, ni Cyrus y mucho menos Ghetchis han hecho algo tan horrible como lo que vio en Alola.

Esos hechos lo marcaron y le mostraron lo débil que él es.

Que no sirve como entrenador y que nunca lograría sus sueños y metas.

Ash se encontraba en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza mientras gritaba que se alejaran de él, Bonnie fue rápidamente a socorrer a su amigo y Brock junto a Forrest cancelan la batalla y van en socorro del joven azabache.

Pikachu entiende lo que pasa y solo mira impotente lo que le pasa a su entrenador.

Los dos núcleos de Zygarde le preguntan a Pikachu si sabe que es lo que sucede con Ash pero este solo agacha las orejas y con un simple Pika-pi da a entender que no quiere hablar del tema.

Brock anestesia a Ash con calmantes y lo llevan a la clínica para que descanse.

Mientras tanto en la torre de ciudad Luminose, más específicamente en el gimnasio.

Un robot humanoide se encuentra limpiando el gimnasio cuando siente el ruido del teléfono, este contesta la llamada y ve que es una hermosa jovencita de cabellos color miel quien llama.

-¡Hola Citroid! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Se encuentra Clemont?-

Citroid llama a su creador quien se lo encuentra medio dormido pues su título de elite 4 más su oficio de inventor le exigía más tiempo del que pensaba y aún no había logrado acomodar sus horarios, para colmo, aún debe realizar unas mejoras a Citroid para que pueda ejercer de manera eficiente su nuevo título de líder de gimnasio.

Clemont se sorprende de ver a Serena en la video llamada y la saluda.

-hola Serena, ¿cómo va todo para la reina de Kalos?- Clemont siguió en contacto con Serena después de su partida a Hoenn y muchas veces ellos dos junto a Bonnie tenían recuerdos de Ash de quien lo último que habían sabido era que decidió ingresar a una escuela de Alola para expandir sus conocimientos de pokemon y de paso mejorar sus habilidades.

-bien aunque he estado muy ocupada, ya sabes esta gira es la más larga que he hecho desde que obtuve mi título pero créeme que vale la pena y más ahora!-

Aunque cansada, Serena se la veía feliz y radiante, Clemont sospecha el por qué y decide preguntar...

-¿Acaso te encontraste con él?-

Serena al escuchar a Clemont solo puede ponerse más colorada que una baya tamate y asiente de manera avergonzada.

-Que bien y dime ¿cómo está mi gran amigo?- Clemont estaba emocionado de saber que su viejo amigo ha reaparecido luego de varios años sin saber nada de él.

Serena aunque se encontraba feliz de haberse reencontrado con Ash también estaba triste por cómo se ha encontrado con Ash ya que recuerda su mirada llena de dolor y vergüenza...

\- él está viajando junto a tu hermana Clemont, pero cuando lo encontré trato de evitarme, al principio pensé que era porque no quería saber nada de mí, que me estaba rechazando pero...-

A Serena se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al recordar esa mirada de Ash que se veía sin vida...

-Él no es el mismo chico que conocimos, estaba dolido y avergonzado pero aun dentro de él está ese chico que conocimos en Kalos- Serena se sentía mal al recordar esa mirada pero luego recordó la promesa de Ash...

-Pero me prometió que el trataría de volver a ser ese joven que conocimos y por eso está viajando junto a Bonnie para recuperar su antiguo ser y poder mirarnos de frente y con orgullo y sé que lo logrará porque el verdadero Ash no se rendirá hasta el final!- Serena aún recuerda esa promesa y sabe que el volverá a ser el Ash que una vez conocieron y ella estará a su lado para verlo.

Clemont al contrario se pone serio y primero suspira pero luego decide hablar con Serena.

-Serena, debo contarte algo que paso aquí en Kalos hace unas semanas antes de que Bonnie viajara a Kanto para su viaje pokemon, solo te pido que te calmes y no te alteres por favor.-

Serena comienza a ponerse nerviosa pues comenzó a imaginar cosas como lo hacía cuando era una niña.

-dime Clemont ¿acaso le pasó algo malo a mi mamá? ¿Cómo está ella ahora? , Clemont logra calmar a Serena diciéndole que su madre está bien pero que lo sucedido le afectara...

-el tema es que Olimpia tuvo una visión del futuro y esa visión involucra a Ash, Serena me temo que cosas malas van a sucederle y estas ya empezaron desde su viaje a Alola, por eso Bonnie viajo a la región de Kanto, Greninja se enteró de esa profecía por las células de Zygarde y decidió acompañarla junto a Goodra y a los núcleos de Zygarde para protegerlo ya que todos nosotros tenemos deberes que cumplir pero apenas termine de arreglar unos asuntos aquí iré inmediatamente a Kanto a ayudar a Bonnie y a Ash con lo que sea que tengan enfrente-

Clemont mostraba un aura de preocupación y no era para menos, su hermana pequeña está ahora con una carga muy pesada para ella pero él no podía descuidar sus obligaciones por las predicciones de Olimpia, pero de consuelo sabe que Bonnie está bien protegida por los Zygardes y por los pokemon de ella, ademas el confía en su hermanita quien le ha demostrado ser bastante responsable en sus cosas.

Serena solo se comenzó a preocupar al saber que Ash podría sufrir en el futuro y le pregunta a Clemont que es lo que dijo Olimpia en su predicción...

Mientras tanto en la clínica de Brock en ciudad Plateada...

Ash se encontraba recostado en una camilla de la clínica mientras Brock revisa sus signos vitales, Bonnie solo podía sentirse angustiada al ver a Ash en ese estado y Forrest trata de consolarla diciéndole lo buen médico que es su hermano mayor.

-calma linda, mi hermano sabe de medicina tanto de pokemon como humana, tu amigo estará bien- aunque quería abrazarla no podía pues cierto roedor de color anaranjado con antenas en sus mejillas y dos seres verdes que se asemejan a un moco de centros de color rojo en uno y azul en otro lo miraban con caras de pocos amigos y con la premisa de "si la tocas no la cuentas" se conformaba con solo hablarle de lejos.

\- bien, ya está mejor, en unos momentos despertará, pero no entiendo cómo pudo pasarle ese colapso nervioso.- Brock se mostró muy preocupado por su amigo ya que en el tiempo que llevan separados ha cambiado mucho

Mientras tanto en la mente de Ash, se podía ver que él estaba en un rincón oscuro sentado y con miedo, pero de pronto alguien le toca el hombro.

Ash voltea y se ve si mismo sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano para que se levante...

-vamos Ash ¡levántate! Deja de tener miedo por lo sucedido.- este seguía esperando a que el Ash depresivo tomara su mano pero recibe un golpe en la mano y ve como su otro yo le da la espalda...

-¿para qué? Para decepcionarlos a todos como la última vez! No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí.

¡Paf!.

El Ash "fantasma" lanzo un puñetazo al otro Ash mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- El Ash deprimido se sobaba la mejilla donde su otro yo le pegó.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a sentir lastima por ti mismo idiota? ¿No te das cuenta lo que causaste con tu actitud? La medalla no solo era para ti, Bonnie también estaba luchando y aunque ella es más débil que nosotros no se rendía y quería seguir batallando y su compañera pokemon también estaba luchando sin importarle la diferencia de fuerzas.-

El Ash fantasma estaba furioso consigo mismo quien aun así no se levantaba del suelo y solo agachaba la mirada.

-entonces para que me siguió si sabe que yo soy un perdedor de ligas, ademas no soy fuerte, siempre aparecerá alguien más fuerte que yo, de ejemplos tiene a su hermano que ahora es elite 4 de Kalos y a Serena que es reina de Kalos, yo solo soy un fracasado- Ash solo se lamentaba pero su yo "fantasma" lo agarra del cuello de su chaqueta y lo levanta.

-¡escúchame idiota y escúchame bien ya que estoy harto de que te des lastima a ti mismo! Si es cierto que siempre aparecerá alguien más fuerte que nosotros pues debemos hacernos más fuertes nosotros también.-

De pronto aparece Greninja y Pikachu detrás del Ash fantasma y luego comienzan a aparecer Decidueye, Incineroar, Charizard, Infernape, Torterra, Pignite, Quilava y todos los pokemon que Ash ha ido capturando a través de sus viajes quienes lo miraban con dudas.

-¿ves Ash? ¡Ellos están preocupados por ti porque no has vuelto a ser el de antes! Greninja incluso quería sincronizarse contigo pero tú te cierras a los demás y lo único que logras es romper esos lazos que has creado con todos, tanto humanos como tus pokemon.-

De pronto aparecen Bonnie, Brock, Serena, Clemont, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan,Tracey, Gary, Paul, Alan, Manon, Trip, Bell, Tobias, Shota, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana y Kiawe quienes miran a Ash de manera fija.

-Ash no recuerdo que fueras un niño chillón, recuerdo sí que eras torpe y arrogante pero de buen corazón y muy valiente- Misty fue la primera en tomar la palabra mientras le mostraba un pañuelo rosa y un anzuelo con la forma de ella.

-Vamos amigo, tu siempre saliste adelante con las adversidades que se te ponían al frente ¿Acaso ahora te vas a rendir?- Brock siguió hablando mientras le mostraba unos cubiertos de plata.

-Ash, gracias a ti he podido cumplir mi sueño de trabajar junto a mi ídolo el profesor Samuel Oak, ahora quiero ver como cumples tu sueño, no te rindas.- Tracey era quien tomaba la posta ahora para hablar.

-Ash, es gracias a ti que aprendí a querer a los pokemon y que me hiciste descubrir los concursos y por ello te voy a estar eternamente agradecida, mi maestro- May con su dulce voz trata de animar aún más a su antiguo maestro mientras le muestra medio listón de un concurso

-Ash no hay de qué preocuparse, si fracasas siempre puedes volver a intentarlo, tú me enseñaste eso.

Ademas ¿Dónde está mi amigo el chico aguerrido que haría lo que fuera por un amigo?- Dawn es quien ademas de alentar a Ash coloca su mano para hacer un choca los cinco esperando a que Ash captara el mensaje.

-Vamos Ash! Prometiste que tendríamos una batalla cuando me convirtiera en entrenador y ya lo soy, solo quiero tener esa batalla contigo!- Max era quien le hablaba mientras mostraba que tenía una pokeball en su mano.

-hmm, recuerdo Ash que aunque te molestábamos en el jardín de niños tu nunca dejabas de ir por tu cuenta y hacías tus idioteces pero que muchas veces esas idioteces eran divertidas y la pasábamos bien, ademas todos en Pueblo Paleta sabemos que tú eres el mejor entrenador que ha salido del pueblo, incluso mas que mi ancestro, el fundador del pueblo ya que lograste un subcampeonato.- Gary habló para luego sacar media pokeball

-y esta pokeball demuestra que mi amistad y rivalidad contigo serán eternas así que no me decepciones Ash-

-¡sabes que de esta forma te comportas como un niñito chiquito!, déjate de melodramas y levántate, es gracias a ti que aprendí a confiar en las demás personas y gracias a eso he logrado mi título de campeona, si yo pude ¿quién dice que tú no lo lograras? ¡Vamos Ash levántate!- Iris es quien alienta a su amigo a que se levante de lo que le está pasando.

-Ash amigo, ese sabor agrio, amargo y triste no va contigo, el sabor que tienes realmente es uno picante y poderoso, solo debes de proponértelo, ademas como conocedor pokemon estoy notando como es tu actitud la que rompe los lazos con todos nosotros, no solo humanos sino también pokemon.- Cilan fue el siguiente.

-Ash, es cierto que ahora soy un elite 4 de Kalos pero ¿sabes por qué lo soy? Porque fue gracias a ti que tome valor para realizar mis cosas. El viaje contigo me ayudó a mejorar como entrenador y como persona y me he vuelto más fuerte porque tú me inspirabas a serlo, siempre confiaste en mí y ahora yo soy quien confía en ti Ash para que salgas de ese estado.- Clemont hablo para luego dejar pasar a Serena quien también tiene algo que decir.

-Ash, recuerdo cuando era niña y me había perdido en el bosque, me he lastimado la rodilla, tu apareciste y me dijiste esa frase que nunca podre borrar de mi mente y de mi corazón.

¡No te rindas hasta el final!- Serena tocaba su listón azul mientras recita la frase que él le recitó a ella en su momento.

-Ash, quiero creer que el héroe que ayudo a salvar a Kalos junto a puni-chan aun esta ahí, ya que quiero superar a ese héroe por la gran admiración que siento a ti- Bonnie sonreía mientras que dedenne afirmaba las palabras de su entrenadora.

-Amigo, juntos dominamos los movimientos z y demostraste lo fuerte que eres, ademas me ayudaste a motivarme en cumplir los sueños de todos, que tú seas quien se rinda solo sería una mala broma- Kiawe miraba serio a Ash quien poco a poco se levanta al oír a todos sus amigos.

-Si fuimos lastimados en esa batalla era porque éramos débiles en ese momento, por ello cuando fuimos nombrados capitanes decidimos volvernos más fuertes para que, si algo como esa vez vuelve a suceder estaríamos listos para ayudarte en lo que sea- Mallow era quien con su sonrisa característica se acercó a Ash para darle un abrazo fraternal porque para ella, Ash era su querido hermano menor aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre.

\- Aun recuerdo el temor que tenia de tocar un pokemon pero gracias a ti Ash ahora me he vuelto más valiente y puedo jugar con Vulpix sin temor, gracias Ash y ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarte a levantarte de esta depresión.-

Lillie junto a su Vulpix blanco de Alola es quien ahora se acerca a Ash para tenderle una mano.

\- ¿Y bien Ash? ¿Vas a ignorar estas muestras de apoyo de todas las personas que te quieren?- el Ash "alegre" le ofrecía su mano otra vez.

El verdadero Ash estaba con la cabeza gacha, meditando para luego levantar su cabeza y sonreír de manera alegre.

-¡Maldita sea! He perdido mucho tiempo sin ir a ninguna liga, este no soy yo, yo... Yo... Yo seré el mejor maestro pokemon de la historia y voy a demostrarlo y no será por mí, será por mis amigos sean humanos o pokemon.- El verdadero Ash toma la mano de su otro yo para luego ambos brillen como si se fusionaran y solo queda un Ash, las ilusiones de sus amigos humanos y pokemon desaparecen y todo queda en oscuridad.

De pronto una luz aparece por arriba de Ash y se alcanza a escuchar las voces de Brock y Bonnie en ella.

-Bien, creo que he estado dormido en las sombras demasiado tiempo, es hora de despertar- Ash mira hacia la luz y va flotando hacia ella.

En la clínica de Brock Bonnie se encuentra al lado del cuerpo de Ash quien aún se encuentra inconsciente mientras ella acaricia su cabeza, lagrimas asomaban de la hermosa jovencita quien siente más que una gran admiración por el joven de pueblo Paleta pero por respeto a la que ella considera su gran amiga y hermana mantuvo oculto esos sentimientos pero, al ver a Ash en ese estado no pudo ocultarlos en frente de Brock y Forrest quienes solo podían consolar a la joven rubia esperando que Ash despierte.

De pronto Ash despierta y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia quien al ver que Ash abrió sus ojos se abalanza a abrazarlo.

-Perdona Bonnie, por mi debilidad perdimos la batalla por la medalla-

Ash le susurra al oído mientras corresponde al abrazo.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo bueno es que ya estas mejor- Bonnie no podía parar de llorar de alegría al ver que Ash ya estaba mejor.

Brock se acerca a su amigo y Ash al verlo se separa de Bonnie y se levanta para luego abrazar a su viejo camarada.

-Perdón por la tardanza amigo, pero ya he vuelto, espero que me des la revancha- Ash sonreía como nunca y el brillo en los ojos de el confirmaba algo que todos querían, Ash ha vuelto.

-Claro que te daré la revancha, quiero verte pelear con todas tus fuerzas- Brock se contenta de ver que Ash se ha recuperado.

Ash se dirige a su mochila y saca una extraña pulsera que según el hacía tiempo que no la usaba y se la coloca en su muñeca derecha (en la izquierda tiene puesto el listón rosa regalado por Serena)

-bien si quieres que luche con todas mis fuerzas lo haremos-

Ash coloca un cristal de color azul en el extraño brazalete para luego dirigirse a la arena seguido por Bonnie y los hermanos más atrás.

Bonnie miraba extrañada la pulsera que Ash usa ya que se parecía a un mega aro pero este en vez de tener una piedra llave lleva puesta un cristal de color azul.

-oye Ash ¿qué es esa pulsera que usas?-

Ash solo sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la jovencita haciendo que se sonroje.

-ya lo veras Bonnie, ya lo veras. Y ustedes prepárense que verán todo el poder de Ash Ketchum-

Ash sonreía de manera confiada y sus ojos mostraron el brillo que siempre lo ha caracterizado, Ash ha vuelto a ser el que todos conocían.

Todos se ponen en posición en la arena del gimnasio donde Flint otra vez hace de árbitro del encuentro no sin antes preguntarle a Ash si se encuentra bien o no.

-Bien ve Steelix!- Brock saca a pelear a su serpiente de roca y acero quien con su intimidante mirada observa a los retadores.

\- Bonnie llama a Tsuyu! Lo intentaremos de nuevo!- Bonnie lanza la pokeball donde la pokemon anfibio se materializa para luchar con todas sus fuerzas para darle la ansiada medalla a su entrenadora.

-Lo siento hermosa Bonnie pero no puedo dejar que nos ganes tan fácil la medalla así que, ve Golem!- Forrest invoca a su pokemon megatón quien ruge con fiereza listo para la batalla que se avecina aunque eso no logra intimidar a la pequeña Froakie.

Ash solo se encontraba con la cabeza gacha mientras la visera de su gorra y sus mechones de cabello tapan sus ojos para luego darse vuelta la gorra hacia atrás y lanzar la pokeball.

-¡Greninja! ¡Yo te elijo!- Greninja se sincroniza con Ash y ambos cierran los ojos para lanzar un grito de guerra que hace retumbar el gimnasio, haciendo que toda la familia de Brock (sus otros hermanos y su madre Lola) vayan al gimnasio a ver la batalla de ellos cuatro.

Greninja comienza a ser rodeado por un aura azul para luego ser envuelto en una esfera de agua para terminar materializándose en una shuriken gigante de agua que se encuentra ajustada en la espalda del pokemon rana quien ademas cambia de forma asemejándose a su entrenador cuando viajaba por Kalos.

-Ash! Lograste vincularte a Greninja otra vez! Es Ash Greninja!- Bonnie estaba feliz de volver a ver esa legendaria transformación que muchos alegan que supera incluso a las mega evoluciones.

No cabe decir que Brock, su hermano Forrest y toda la familia Flint estaba boquiabiertos y hasta abrieron los ojos como platos al ver semejante transformación en un pokemon que supuestamente no tiene una mega evolución descubierta.

-Bonnie, necesito que distraigas a Steelix y a Golem en lo que Greninja y yo cargamos nuestro ataque definitivo para derrotarlos, lo haremos de un solo golpe.- Bonnie asiente y comienza a ordenarle a Tsuyu que ataque con hidropulso, la pequeña pokemon anfibio corre hacia Golem mientras carga una esfera de agua en sus patitas cuando Steelix intenta embestirla, Ash Greninja salta para protegerla usando sus cuchillas de agua como escudo para luego usar patada baja en el pokemon serpiente de roca y metal, haciéndole mucho daño al ser un ataque del tipo lucha al cual es débil por cuatro.

Forrest le ordena a su Golem que use rodada para aplastar a la Froakie de Bonnie pero otra vez Ash Greninja corre a su rescate tomándola en brazos y sacándola del peligro.

La pequeña rana se sonroja mientras ve fondos de color rosa y burbujas al ver a su salvador llevándola en brazos mientras que este sonríe y en su idioma la felicita pero le pide que trate de distraerlos a ambos para que él pueda lanzar un ataque que les dará la victoria.

La pequeña asiente y luego de que el anfibio mayor la deja en el suelo ella realiza por órdenes de Bonnie el ataque doble equipo, creando copias de ella misma y todas sus copias se lanzan al ataque mientras que Ash y su Greninja comienzan a profundizar su sincronía

De pronto Ash comienza a bailar de forma extraña y Greninja sigue los pasos de su entrenador, mueven sus brazos como si fueran olas de mar para luego ambos sean rodeados por una luz azul.

Bonnie solo miraba perpleja el baile "ridículo" que Ash y Greninja hacían, al igual que Brock y Forrest quienes al ver lo que hacía Ash decidieron enviar a sus pokemon al ataque en contra de Greninja, pero Tsuyu entendió bien que es lo que Greninja quería hacer y bloquea a ambos pokemon usando su espuma.

-de seguro pensaran que es este baile ridículo que hacemos con Greninja, pues este baile es el ritual para ejecutar la especialidad de Alola, el movimiento Z! Y ahora verán todo el poder del movimiento Z en acción- Ash y Greninja se sincronizan más allá de la mega evolución con el movimiento z que se disponen a ejecutar.

Ash deja de brillar pero Greninja absorbe todo el brillo y de sus patas sale agua en forma de un torbellino.

-Greninja! Movimiento Z hidrovortice abisal!-

Ash y Greninja comienzan a gritar mientras que el ultimo libera todo el poder del movimiento Z, Tsuyu escapa rápidamente de la línea de fuego y deja a su suerte a Golem y Steelix quienes reciben el ataque de agua que se convierte en un torbellino muy poderoso que no los deja salir de su epicentro mientras que reciben un gran daño sin contar que al ser pokemon de roca este daño es súper efectivo.

Bonnie, Brock y Forrest miran asombrados el gran poder que Ash ocultaba, podría decirse que con esto superaba incluso a los campeones regionales si se lo propusiera, es la primera vez que ven a Ash luchando con todas sus fuerzas y desplegando tal poder.

Cuando el ataque cesó se podía ver a Steelix y Golem completamente debilitados y con sus ojos en forma de espiral.

-Golem y Steelix ya no pueden continuar! La dupla de retadores Ash y Bonnie son los ganadores!- Flint da su veredicto como árbitro y Bonnie al escuchar el veredicto salta de alegría y abraza a su pokemon para felicitarla mientras que Greninja pierde su transformación y cae agotado por desplegar tal cantidad de poder, Brock y su familia se acercan a Ash pero notan algo extraño.

Ash se encuentra de pie pero él está quieto sin moverse y se le nota una cara de cansancio extremo, el cristal azul que posee en su pulsera Z se fisura y Ash cae al suelo inconsciente haciendo que todos sus amigos se preocupen por él y vayan a socorrerlo...

... Mientras tanto en Celeste...

Serena se encuentra preocupada luego de la charla con Clemont y como no estarlo si él le acaba de dar terribles noticias que involucran a Ash y podrían hacer que Serena pierda a su gran amor para siempre, pero Clemont la tranquilizó diciéndole que Ash está protegido por sus pokemon y por los Zygarde quienes acompañan a Bonnie en su travesía.

De pronto golpean la puerta de su camerino y Serena le dice que pueden pasar, entrando un hombre regordete, con el cabello rapado en los costados pero dejando una capa de cabello corto en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y usan una barba candado.

-¿mi reina que le sucede? ¿Porque esta tan triste? - el joven hombre se dispone a abrazarla como siempre lo ha intentado pero Serena sabiendo lo que el siempre intenta hacer lo esquiva de manera sutil para luego hablar con él.

-lo siento Tierno si te preocupo pero es que me acabo de comunicar con Clemont y me dio una noticia que me afectó un poco pero ya estoy bien- Serena se calma y bebe un vaso de agua mientras termina de maquillarse para su próximo espectáculo.

-¿Es por Ash verdad? Sabemos que él está de vuelta y que se encuentra reuniendo las medallas de Kanto para volver a participar de la liga, sabes cuándo me entere que el volvió al ruedo me quede indeciso si volver a las batallas o solo seguir siendo tu coreógrafo-

Tierno solo suspira para luego sonreír y guiñarle un ojo a Serena.

-Mi reina solo debes sonreír que tu sonrisa es la sonrisa de todos, tú eres quien nos trae felicidad a todas las personas y yo estaré aquí para ti para lo que necesites ¡y ademas no creas que me he rendido contigo! Algún día serás mi esposa- Tierno luego de decir eso se va del camerino dejando a Serena sonriendo por las cosas que él dice pero sin dejar de pensar en Ash y en el futuro que ella quiere tener con él.

-será que algún día me convierta en la futura señora Ketchum o sucederá lo que me dijo Clemont?-

Que será esa profecía de Olimpia?

¿Tendrá que ver con lo sucedido a Ash por usar la sincroevolucion con el movimiento Z?

¿Ash estará bien después de usar semejante poder?

¿Tierno lograra conquistar el corazón de Serena o ella le será fiel a Ash?

Esta historia continuara...

 **Les dejo la ficha de personaje como regalo!  
Ficha de personaje.**  
 **Nombre:** Brock  
 **Edad:** 20 años  
 **Lugar de origen:** ciudad Plateada  
 **Título:** Doctor Pokemon  
Él es el ex- líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, viejo amigo de Ash quien estuvo con él desde sus inicios como entrenador, prácticamente lo ve a Ash como su hermano menor.  
Brock sospecha de que algo le ha sucedido a Ash y quiere averiguarlo, ademas que ha encontrado algo raro en su cuerpo y nota como este se debilita cada vez que utiliza la sincroevolucion y/o el movimiento Z.  
sus gustos por las mujeres mayores y hermosas no han cambiado pero digamos que ya hay alguien que lo tiene vigilado y no es Croakgun.


	7. cap:07 el ritual de los Clefairy

_**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza en publicar este capítulo, pero tuve problemas para escribir estos capítulos.  
sin más les dejo este capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokemon the End**_

 _ **Saga 1 de 3: Arco del regreso de los héroes.**_

 _ **Capítulo 07: El ritual de los Clefairys, lucha contra el verdadero equipo Rocket.**_

Nos encontramos con Ash y Bonnie caminando por la ruta 3 camino al monte Luna, detrás de ellos se encontraba Forrest quien decidió acompañarlo a ambos por petición de su hermano Brock quien le pidió que viajara para que conozca el mundo y de paso vigile a Ash.

-Ash ¿en serio estas bien? - Bonnie lo observaba preocupada debido a que él estuvo en cama varios días por causa de excederse con el movimiento z de Ash Greninja.

-Ash recuerda que no debes de esforzarte demasiado, sufriste un colapso por agotamiento extremo-

Forrest aconsejaba a Ash mientras se acercaba a Bonnie...

-Ademas la señorita Bonnie no debería preocuparse por ti Ash- Forrest toma a Bonnie de las manos mientras la acaricia suavemente pero Dedenne frota sus mejillas con Forrest para electrocutarlo.

Forrest cae al suelo paralizado y "tostado" por el choque eléctrico recibido por parte de Dedenne mientras que Bonnie regaña a su pokemon Ash solo ríe mientras comenta que Forrest es idéntico a su hermano mayor en cuanto a actitudes con las mujeres, salvo que Forrest no solo le gustan las mayores como a Brock, el joven apunta a chicas de todas las edades y Bonnie es prueba de ello, ella es 2 años menor que ellos.

Mientras caminaban Ash sostenía en sus manos su Hidrostal Z (cristal z de agua) el cual tenía varias fisuras...

-(vaya, usar la sincroevolución con Greninja y ademas combinar todo con el movimiento Z no solo fue demasiado para mi cuerpo, ademas el cristal por poco y se destruye, creo que solo podré usarlo una vez más antes de destruirse por completo)- Ash meditaba acerca de lo sucedido en Ciudad Plateada mientras que todo el grupo seguía caminando...

...Mientras tanto en ciudad Plateada vemos a Brock que atendía a un Diglett enfermo mientras pensaba en Ash.

-(Ash trata de no sobre esforzarte, por poco y no la cuentas amigo, aunque es increíble el nivel que guardas, prácticamente estas por encima de los campeones)-

Brock seguía en sus labores sin dejar de pensar en Ash y el gran poder que demostró tener en su batalla y a su vez observa en unas camillas donde aún se encuentran en tratamiento Golem y Steelix quienes a pesar de haber pasado varios días aún no se han recuperado de la batalla contra Ash y Bonnie...

...De vuelta con nuestros héroes, Forrest decidió seguir al grupo porque quedó maravillado al ver el movimiento Z de Ash y Greninja y quiere saber más acerca de eso, sin contar que también quiere disfrutar de un viaje pokemon y de paso acercarse a Bonnie quien lo dejo cautivado aunque Dedenne no lo deje acercarse a ella como él quiere.

Los chicos deciden acampar cerca del monte Luna donde Ash comenzó a contar anécdotas de este lugar cuando viajaba junto a Brock y Misty y luego uniéndose May y Max.

-Recuerdo incluso como los Cleffa, Clefairy y Clefables bailaban alrededor de la roca Lunar, es un espectáculo increíble- Ash terminaba de relatar su historia y Bonnie emocionada enciende su pokedex para encontrar datos acerca de esos pokemon que Ash nombró y efectivamente la dex de Bonnie (es la versión de ORAS que el profesor Ciprés entrego a Ash y Serena al final de XY) posee los datos de esos raros y peculiares pokemon.

-guau, quiero atrapar a uno de ellos sea Cleffa o Clefable! Son tan lindos!- Bonnie no podía estar más que emocionada al ver que podía atraparlos mientras que Ash solo sonreía al verla contenta y Forrest solo se acercó a Bonnie para abrazarla y tomarle las manos...

-sabes Bonnie, esos pokemon combinan bien contigo ya que ambos son hermosos y tiern... Aggghhh!- Puni Chan golpea con su cabeza a la entrepierna de Forrest quien cae adolorido mientras que Ash solo hace un gesto de dolor al ver al hermano de Brock siendo golpeado en esa parte tan sensible.

Bonnie solo regaña a Puni Chan quien solo miraba amenazadoramente al joven hermano de Brock advirtiéndole que no se acercara a su entrenadora.

Ash solo sonreía por tan graciosa escena y decide detener la marcha para preparar el lugar para acampar.

-Aquí estará bien para acampar, Bonnie necesito que traigas agua, Forrest tu iras por la leña y yo me encargare de montar las tiendas y de preparar la cena.- y así los jóvenes se separan para preparar todo para pasar la noche, Bonnie se acercó al arroyo cuando vio que unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse y de ahí asoma un pequeño pokemon rosado con forma de estrella y este sostenía una piedra Lunar.

-¿acaso será un Cleffa?- Bonnie saca su pokedex y revisa la información del pokemon

-Cleffa, este pokemon es del tipo hada y es extremadamente raro de encontrar, se dice que viene del espacio exterior-

Bonnie emocionada saca una pokeball para capturarlo pero el pequeño pokemon estrella comienza su huida.

-Hey, espera que quiero capturarte!- Bonnie comienza a perseguir a Cleffa y llega hasta la entrada del monte Luna donde ve como el pequeño pokemon hada se mete por una pequeña cueva.

-¡ay no! ¡Se escapó!- Bonnie se lamentaba el haber dejado escapar a ese pokemon, se le hacía muy lindo y según ella le vendría muy bien a su equipo tener a un pokemon hada como Cleffa.

-¡Si quieres podemos acampar dentro de la cueva y disfrutar del espectáculo de los Clefairy Bonnie!-

Bonnie se sobresalta al ver que Ash apareció de la nada asustando a Bonnie y junto a él se encontraba Forrest y Pikachu.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí y por qué se aparecen de repente? ¡Me asustaron tontos!- exclamó Bonnie inflando sus mejillas de enojo, haciéndola ver adorable.

Ash le comento del festival de los Clefairy y que siempre se festeja a la noche en el monte luna donde estos simpáticos pokemon junto a toda su línea evolutiva salen a bailar alrededor de una piedra lunar gigante.

Forrest y Bonnie emocionados querían ver ese espectáculo por lo que deciden ingresar al monte y buscaron el claro de los Clefairy.

Encontraron un lugar donde se puede ver a los Clefairy bailar y a su vez están fuera de la vista de ellos para no molestar su festejo, por suerte era un lugar cómodo y cerca del claro.

Para no molestar a los Clefairys Ash decide sacar unos sándwiches que Brock le preparó antes de que se fueran.

-Mmm, hacía mucho que no comía algo preparado por Brock! Esta delicioso!- Ash comía como si no hubiera un mañana junto a Forrest y Bonnie, todos estaban cenando a gusto cuando un pequeño Cleffa se acerca a Bonnie y ella decide convidarle un poco de comida pokemon.

-es raro que un Cleffa se acerque a los humanos sin problemas!- Ash exclamo sorprendido, Bonnie le daba de comer al pequeño y este sonreía alegre a la chica, luego Pikachu, Dedenne y Puni-Chan se acercaron al nuevo invitado y comenzaron a platicar acerca de sus entrenadores y lo buenas personas que son con ellos.

-Parece que sus pokemon le están hablando bien de ustedes a Cleffa.-

Forrest sonríe mientras vuelve a tomar la mano de Bonnie y con los ojos en forma de corazón le regala una flor.

-¡y como no puede ser buena persona un ser tan angelical como usted señorita Bonnie! Usted es un ángel caído del cielo que ha venido a rescatarme de mi infierno que es la soledad-

Bonnie solo podía mirarlo de forma avergonzada, por suerte para ella, Puni Chan golpea a Forrest con una embestida haciendo que suelte a Bonnie para luego recibir un ataque de mofletes estáticos de parte de Dedenne.

Mientras que Tsuyu se acerca a comer donde su "sempai" Greninja quien solo la observa para luego sonreírle y felicitarla por su actuación en la batalla contra Brock y Forrest en el gimnasio.

Todos disfrutan del momento hasta que aparece un Clefairy quien llama a Cleffa, que era acicalado por Bonnie, ya que estaba por comenzar el festival de la roca lunar.

Los Clefairys se forman en fila mientras los Clefables bailan junto a otros Clefairys alrededor de un meteorito gigante rodeado de rocas, los Cleffas se acercan a los Clefairys que están formados en fila con rocas en sus manos mientras que un Clefable más grande habla en su idioma.

-¡esto es hermoso!- Bonnie se encontraba maravillada ante todo lo que veía, Forrest también disfruta el espectáculo ya que era algo que su hermano le había contado pero que nunca pudo ver con sus propios ojos.

-este ritual es para que aquellos Clefairys que ya han alcanzado un grado de madurez ideal puedan evolucionar a sus últimas formas, simplemente es un espectáculo único en el mundo y es algo digno de verse.- Ash estaba nostálgico por el hecho de volver a revivir este espectáculo dado por los pokemon hada.

-la última vez que vi este espectáculo estaba viajando junto a Brock, Misty, May y su hermano Max-

Forrest al oír los nombres de Misty y May solo atino a levantar su oído.

-¿acaso nombraste a la actual líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean y futura elit la princesa de Hoenn?-

Ash mira a Forrest quien saca un cuaderno con fotos de Misty y May ya en sus edades actuales donde se veía a Misty con su cabello naranja suelto y largo hasta los hombros, y si bien sus pechos no se han desarrollado de manera significativa, emana una belleza envidiable, esta salía vistiendo su uniforme de líder el cual consiste en un traje de baño enterizo de color blanco con detalles en azul, el cual marca su esbelto cuerpo, producto de las horas de natación que esta se dedica a practicar por día.

Por otro lado May mostraba que los años fueron generosos con ella mostrando que su cuerpo era de los más sexys sin contar que su cara angelical aportaba a que muchos hombres despertaran sus más bajos instintos al ver a "la princesa de Hoenn".

-¡Ellas son de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo y grandes celebridades! ¡Ademas Misty es mi Sempai! ¿Sabes cuantas veces le pedí a mi hermano Brock que me las presente? Ash por favor preséntamelas! Quizás una de ellas quiera ser mi esposa!-

Bonnie se acerca ¿enojada? a Forrest y le recrimina por lo que dijo.

-Oye, ¿no se suponía que querías que yo fuera tu esposa? ¿O acaso eres de esos mujeriegos?-

Forrest solo sonrió y se acercó a Bonnie para abrazarla.

-mi querida dulce de limón, yo soy un hombre que tiene mucho amor para dar, tu serias mi primer esposa y ellas las amantes! Y créeme no le digo eso a cualquiera!-

Ash solo observa como ambos jóvenes discuten sin querer entrometerse ya que los ve como si ambos fueran pareja...

-Ademas ellas podrían ser mejor mis cuñadas que tus novias, mi hermano si bien es un nerd friki de las maquinas, es rubio de ojos celestes y guapo pero demasiado tímido, haría que Serena fuera su novia pero ella ya tomo a Ash como su meta y no puedo negar eso de mi hermana!-

Forrest al oír el nombre de Serena solo mueve sus orejas y revisa su cuaderno hasta encontrar una foto de Serena en pleno performance bailando junto a su Braixen.

-¿Te refieres a esta Serena? ¿La tan deseada reina de Kalos y quien ha rechazado a los hombres más atractivos y millonarios del mundo porque según ella está esperando a su verdadero príncipe azul?- Ash se sorprendió al escuchar que Serena había rechazado propuestas de matrimonio de gente rica, poderosa y atractiva por él, le da vergüenza saber que tiene una chica que este perdidamente enamorada de su persona y eso solo hace que le den más ganas de cumplir su promesa con ella para corresponderle sus acciones.

-si es ella, Ash es su primer y único amor, se conocen desde su infancia y su encuentro fue por el destino, y aunque estuvieron separados el destino los reunió de nuevo y a pesar de que se volvieron a separar, ellos prometieron reencontrase para sellar su amor de manera definitiva! Ahhh, es tan romántico- Bonnie suspiraba emocionada por la historia de amor entre Serena y Ash mientras que Forrest mordía un pañuelo de la envidia sin saber que en su casa su hermano sentía algo parecido pero sin entender el porqué, solo quería golpear a Ash.

-Mendigo desgraciado! Tienes una suerte de los mil demonios! Debería asesinarte por ser el afortunado!- Forrest ahorcaba a Ash de manera cómica mientras Bonnie trata de separarlos a la vez que los Clefairys y los demás pokemon solo los observan con una gota en la sien cada uno.

De pronto Ash como Greninja se ponen serios al sentir la presencia de varios humanos sin buenas intenciones.

Una red envuelve la roca Lunar gigante mientras que varios Cleffas, Clefairys y Clefables son capturados por varios hombres vestidos de negro quienes miraron con cara de pocos amigos a nuestros héroes.

-Cleffa! Suéltenlos!- Bonnie miraba con horror como el Cleffa que ella había acicalado hace unos momentos se encontraba entre los pokemon capturados, los sujetos solo se reían ante la petición de la rubia cuando aparece un hombre de cabellera celeste y usa una especie de boina.

-¿y por qué haríamos eso? La roca lunar nos servirá como experimento para uno de nuestros científicos y los pokemon raros como ellos se venden muy bien en el mercado negro.- el sujeto solo sonreía sobradamente como si Ash y los demás fueran algo insignificante, Ash recordó como Guzma lo miraba de esa misma forma y llama a Pikachu y a Greninja para que batallen.

-señor, ese es el chico del que le hablábamos, no se confié y tenga cuidado- al lado del líder del escuadrón de Rockets aparece Jessie quien ahora portaba su traje de color negro para hacer juego con los demás miembros del escuadrón.

-Gracias Jessie, es bueno tenerte como mi informante, después de esto permíteme recompensarte con una cita- El líder peli celeste toma delicadamente el mentón de la mujer mientras esta trataba de alejar la mirada de él y con timidez le pide que se detenga.

-vamos, recuerda que si haces lo que yo te digo James y Meowth no sufrirán daño, es una promesa preciosa-

Ash noto la cara de angustia de Jessie pero decidió callar, la prioridad ahora era liberar a los pokemon cautivos y recuperar la roca lunar de esos criminales.

-será mejor que suelten a esos pokemon y las rocas lunares y se vayan de aquí- Ash se acerca a los criminales junto a Greninja y Pikachu

-Niño, ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer tu contra todos nosotros?- El criminal se reía mientras que Jessie solo miraba a Ash con suplica como si le pidiera ayuda.

Bonnie y Forrest se posicionan al lado de Ash y junto a sus pokemon, Dedenne, los núcleos de Zygarde y Tsuyu la Froakie del lado de Bonnie y de parte de Forrest están Golem, Rhyhorn y Diglett.

-Veo pokemon interesantes del lado de ustedes niños, creo que sería buena idea tomarlos para nosotros- el líder del grupo Rocket saca su pokemon, un poderoso Nidoking mientras que el resto de su escuadrón liberan a sus pokemon, la mayoría siendo Zubats, Golbat, Hypnos, Drowzee, Ratatta y Raticate de Kanto y algunos Ekans.

-¡Bien amigos! Vamos a liberarlos a todos y a expulsar a esos malditos cobardes!- Ash grito decidido a derrotar a los Rockets, definitivamente para Bonnie el Ash que conocía ha vuelto y parece ser más fuerte que nunca.

Ash coloca un cristal de color amarillo en su pulsera Z y le pide a Greninja que lo cubra a Pikachu para ejecutar un movimiento Z, este asiente y se sincroniza con Ash para formar a Ash Greninja y saca unas cuchillas oscuras para atacar a varios Zubats y Golbats a la vez.

Dedenne comienza a esquivar a los dronzee mientras que ambos núcleos de Zygarde se fusionan con algunas células para obtener su forma de diez por ciento de poder, el cual se asemeja a la de un can, ambos atacan junto a dedenne a los pokemon del team Rocket conteniéndose para no destruir el sagrado lugar de los Clefairy.

Forrest ordena a sus pokemon que ataquen al Nidoking del líder el cual sin problemas resiste el ataque de esos poderosos pokemon.

-nada mal, se nota que eres un líder de gimnasio, tu poder está por encima de la media pero no es suficiente para derrotar a mi poderoso Nidoking.-

El hombre que responde al nombre de Protón ordena a su Nidoking usar terremoto causando que la cueva corra riesgo de derrumbe, Ash no sabía que hacer ya que su Greninja estaba ocupado luchando contra varios pokemon a la vez mientras que Pikachu estaba por otro lado tratando de debilitar a otros tantos pokemon del equipo Rocket.

La desventaja numérica era palpable pero entonces...

Nidoking cae al suelo al recibir un ataque de rayo burbujas cortesía de Tsuyu, la Froakie de Bonnie quien aprovechó el momento para atacar al poderoso pokemon de tipo tierra veneno, sorprendiendo a todos.

Greninja aprovechando la situación usa tajo umbrío en las redes que mantenían cautivos a todos los pokemon y a la roca gigante, Ash comienza un ritual para activar otro movimiento Z para terminar esta batalla mientras que Bonnie y Forrest ordenan a sus pokemon que lancen sus mejores ataques, así es como Tsuyu carga un poderoso rayo burbuja, Ash Greninja un enorme shuriken de agua, Dedenne frota sus mejillas para generar electricidad y lanzar un impactrueno, Puni chan y Sorano para no destruir el lugar deciden usar ambos pulso dragon, Golem y Rhyhorn usan antiaéreo.

-equipo Rocket, ustedes no tienen perdón, este es un ritual sagrado para estos pokemon y ustedes pretenden arruinarlo y todo por sus ambiciones, solo por eso caerán y seré yo quien los aplaste!-

Ash estaba furioso, era como si estuviera poseído por la rabia, Bonnie noto eso, ademas notó como las piernas de Ash temblaban, incluso veía que apenas se mantenía en pie, la sincronización con Greninja le está consumiendo fuerzas pero Ash no desistía, Pikachu le da un "choque esos cinco" con sus patitas delanteras a Ash haciendo que ambos brillen en una luz amarilla, luego Pikachu golpea la mano de Ash con su cola como si siguieran el juego de "chocar los cinco" para luego salta a los hombros de su amigo humano.

Ash y Pikachu se observan un momento para luego asentir ambos y Ash lanza a Pikachu al aire donde este absorbe una cantidad descomunal de electricidad...

-¡Pikachu, movimiento Z 10.000.000 de voltios!- Ash grita a todo pulmón el ataque ayudando a potenciar la unión de ataques de los otros pokemon del equipo causando una explosión donde varios hombres del equipo Rocket y todos los pokemon de los mismos salieran volando.

-retirada, no vale la pena seguir aquí, vaya admiro su valor jóvenes, en especial a ti Ash Ketchum, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos será tu final chico.- Protón ordena la retirada sacando un Weezing para que lance una cortina de humo para así desaparecer en ella.

-esos malditos escaparon! Agh, podríamos haberlos llevado ante la oficial Jenny!- Forrest se lamentaba por no poder poner tras las rejas a los miembros del equipo Rocket.

-No te preocupes por eso Forrest, al menos los Cleffa y Clefairys están bien y sanos, ademas no se han llevado la roca lunar- Bonnie por el contrario sonreía y eso hizo que Forrest dejara de pensar en esos maleantes y se embobara con la hermosa sonrisa de la rubia kalosiana, pero entonces Puni chan, Sorano, Tsuyu, Dedenne y el Cleffa que acompaño a Bonnie golpean al joven por osar mirarla con "ojos libidinosos" según las criaturas.

Ash solo cae al suelo agotado al igual que Pikachu y Greninja, esa sincronización les consume demasiadas energías ademas que Ash prácticamente se desmaya.

Bonnie corre hacia el joven azabache preocupada pero gracias a que los Clefairys usan pulso cura en él, Ash recupera rápidamente la conciencia pero aun así se encontraba agotado.

-creo que fue demasiado para mi cuerpo usar la sincronización con Greninja y el movimiento Z con Pikachu, perdón por hacerte preocupar otra vez Bonnie- Bonnie solo se acostó para abrazarlo mientras que los pokemon de Ash y Bonnie se acercaron a ellos y se recostaron al lado.

Forrest también se acostó pero un poco alejado de ellos debido a las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban los pokemon de Bonnie, mientras que los Clefairy y toda su línea evolutiva siguieron bailando alrededor de la roca lunar mientras que nuestros héroes los observan pero nuestro azabache favorito cae dormido por culpa del agotamiento el cual no pudo ser curado por los pulso cura de los Clefary.

Bonnie al notar que Ash se durmió apoya su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-sé que está mal, porque Serena es quien debería estar haciendo esto pero Ash, solo déjame estar así contigo hoy- Bonnie pensaba en eso mientras se acurrucaba para dormir con Ash mientras todos se preparaban para descansar, Tsuyu también aprovecha y se recuesta al lado de su "sempai" Greninja.

Todos se durmieron...

...Al otro día, vemos al grupo alejarse de Monte Luna rumbo a ciudad Celeste para la próxima medalla de Ash y Bonnie cuando Bonnie siente que le jalan el vestido.

Bonnie al darse vuelta ve al pequeño Cleffa que jugó con ella en el Monte.

-Veo que quiere viajar contigo Bonnie- Ash rápidamente noto las intenciones de la pequeña hada.

Bonnie le pregunta a la pequeña pokemon si quiere viajar con ella a lo que Cleffa asiente, Bonnie decide usar una pokeball para capturarla y luego de tres vueltas la pokeball confirma la captura del pokemon.

Y así con una nueva compañera, Bonnie junto a Ash y Forrest siguen de viaje por la región de Kanto.

¿Qué les espera al trio en este viaje?

¿Forrest conseguirá alguna novia?

¿Por qué Ash cae debilitado cada vez que usa la sincroevolución con Greninja y al usar el movimiento Z?

Esta historia continuará...

Cuidad Celeste, centro Pokemon.

Ash hacia poco que llegó a la ciudad junto a Bonnie y Forrest, ellos se fueron a comer mientras que Ash se encontraba en el baño lavándose la cara cuando comenzó a toser.

-cof, cof, cof- Ash tosía con fuerza hasta que noto que un manchón de sangre estaba en el lavamanos, se mira al espejo y nota que su boca salía sangre.

-Creo que esta vez sí que es grave lo mío- Ash exclamó mientras miraba su reflejo decaído y pálido…

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y poco a poco se revelara que le pasa realmente a Ash y notaron que tuvo un cambio de personalidad en esta batalla.**_

 _ **Saludos y espero sus comentarios o críticas.**_


	8. capitulo 8: Reencuentros

**Pokemon The End**

Saga 1 de 3: Arco del regreso de los héroes.

Nos encontramos en la isla artificial de la fundación Aether, en la región de Alola, una región tropical donde la fauna pokemon es distinta en todo sentido a las demás regiones del mundo, pues con especies autóctonas y formas alternativas de otras especies conocidas se caracteriza por tener un gran contacto con la naturaleza.  
En esta isla artificial se encuentran dos jóvenes hermanos quienes hace unos pocos meses quedaran huérfanos de madre, pues la anterior presidenta de la fundación Aether, Lusamine falleciera luego de que una terrible enfermedad que le afectara por su constante exposición a las neurotoxinas generadas por Nihilego, terminaran dañando de manera brutal su salud.  
El mayor de los hermanos rubios, Gladio, encontró un video de la batalla contra los Ultraentes y junto a su bella hermana Lillie estaban viendo el video filmado por los camarógrafos de Alola tv.  
En ello se percataron de algo que le sucede a uno de sus amigos.  
Más precisamente a un joven de Pueblo Paleta que no lo ven desde hace tiempo. ..

 **Capítulo 08: Reencuentros  
**  
Mientras tanto en la región de Kanto...

...Nuestros héroes Ash, Bonnie y Forrest se encuentran en el centro Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean preparándose para sus batallas contra Misty, quien vive sus últimos días como líder de gimnasio, ya que fue promocionada a miembro de la elite cuatro.

-Bien, escucha Bonnie, si bien Misty bajará su nivel para que tengas una posibilidad de ganar, no creas que será fácil, debes escoger bien que pokemon usaras y pensar una buena estrategia- Ash miraba serio a Bonnie mientras explica esto.  
-Sí, lo sé, no puedo depender de ti para ganar mis medallas.- Bonnie pensaba en cómo manejarse en su próxima batalla de gimnasio pues no quería volver a repetir el tema de ganar por ayuda de Ash, así que decidieron tener ambos una batalla individual para enfrentarse a la líder acuática.  
-Chicos, aquí les traje el desayuno- Forrest se acerca a la mesa del grupo con una bandeja con café, chocolatada y varias galletitas dulces.  
El grupo comenzó su desayuno pero todos se extrañaron al ver que Ash solo tomó un sorbo de su café y nada más.  
-Oye Ash ¿estás bien?- Bonnie le pregunta preocupada al joven adulto al ver que no comió nada de su desayuno.

-Oye, sé que no soy un gran cocinero como mi hermano Brock pero hago lo mejor que puedo, no cocino tan mal-  
-sí, solo que no tengo mucho apetito, no te preocupes Forrest, sé que cocinas bien, si me disculpan iré al baño un momento.- Ash se levanta del asiento y se dirige al baño bajo las miradas de extrañeza y preocupación de Forrest y Bonnie.  
Pikachu decide seguir a su compañero de aventuras al baño pues el pequeño es quien mejor conoce al joven de pueblo Paleta y sabe que algo malo le está pasando.

Nuestra amada ratita kuki se dirige al baño a ver a su entrenador y cuando llega a la puerta siente como Ash tose de manera fuerte.  
Pikachu decide entrar y para su sorpresa encuentra a su amigo tosiendo sangre, esto obviamente preocupo al roedor eléctrico, quien decide correr para buscar a los otros dos jóvenes, pero Ash lo detiene.  
-¡Espera Pikachu! No le digas a nadie de esto- Ash mira con ojos suplicantes a su compañero quien reprueba el hecho de que Ash esté enfermo y no quiera avisar a sus compañeros de viaje.  
-Pikachu, si le dices de esto a Bonnie o a Forrest interrumpiremos no solo nuestro viaje, también el de ellos, te prometo que después de luchar contra Misty iré a un hospital.  
Pikachu lo mira desconfiado pero decide creer en la palabra de Ash, pues el siempre cumple sus promesas.

Mientras en el hall del centro pokemon, Bonnie y Forrest ultiman los detalles para su estrategia para luchar contra la líder de gimnasio cuando alguien entra corriendo al centro pokemon.  
Una hermosa chica de cabellos naranjas largo hasta los hombros y suelto, esta viste con unos shorts que le tapan medio muslo y una chaqueta azul abierta donde se puede notar que usa debajo de todo un traje de baño de una sola pieza.  
La chica se dirige al mostrador donde se encuentra la enfermera Joy para preguntar algo cuando los dos jóvenes la ven y la reconocen como la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean Misty.

-Disculpe enfermera Joy ¿por casualidad aún no ha llegado a este centro un chico de cabellos negros y mejillas marcadas con unas zetas y de nombre Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta?- La chica a pesar de haber corrido mucho aun tenia aire para hablar demostrando que su condición física era excelente.

La enfermera Joy solo sonríe alegremente y contesta  
-Sí, pero ahora se encuentra en el baño, pero esos chicos que están ahí (señalando a Bonnie y a Forrest) viajan con el.-  
Misty voltea a donde están los chicos y se acerca a ellos.  
-¿ustedes son amigos de Ash verdad? Permítanme presentarme, soy Misty, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, me especializo en los pokemon de tipo agua y soy la primer acompañante de Ash en sus viajes- Misty hace su presentación enfrente de los jóvenes.  
Al verla ambos chicos quedan maravillados por la belleza natural de la "sirena distorsionada" y ambos se arrodillan y cada uno toma una mano de Misty.  
-¡s'il vous plait! Por favor, sea la novia de mi hermano-  
-¡Misty sempai, tenga una cita conmigo!-

Ambos jóvenes le lanzan propuestas vergonzosas al mismo tiempo causando que Misty se sonroje de tal manera que pareciera una baya tamate.  
En eso Ash aparece recompuesto pero con un Pikachu bastante molesto.  
Misty nota al paleto y se lo queda viendo, si bien los años pasaron, ella reconocería al joven en cualquier forma pues nunca olvida a las personas que son importantes para ella y Ash fue y es aún, una persona importante para la pelirroja.

-Hola Misty, ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?- Ash solo sonreía con esa sonrisa que derretía al más frío de los pokemon tipo hielo causando un brillo en los ojos de Misty y de Bonnie.

La pelirroja solo corre a golpearle en la cara tumbándolo para luego tirarse al suelo y abrazarlo mientras lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos aguamarina.

-pedazo de idiota, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, ademas que me dejaste preocupada con tu desaparición después de tu viaje en Alola, ni una llamada, o carta o mail, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto por el pokegear- Misty se sentía feliz y frustrada al mismo tiempo pero entonces Ash hizo algo que la dejó helada.  
El la aleja de su cuerpo y se levanta, cuando ella iba a recriminarle por qué se separa de ella, el azabache le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
-Una miembro de la elite 4 no debería de mostrarse así en público Misty, podrías dañar tu imagen y más si te arrastras por un don nadie como yo.- Ash otra vez mostraba un semblante deprimente, Bonnie noto inmediatamente esto pero antes de reclamarle a Ash que no se rebaje a sí mismo, Misty abofetea al muchacho. Y enojada comienza a discutirle.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a menospreciarte de esa manera! ¡Número uno, lo que yo haga no debe importarle a nadie! ¡Número dos, el Ash Ketchum que conozco nunca se menospreciaría a sí mismo, al contrario el demostraría lo que realmente vale! ¡Número tres, si vuelves a menospreciarte de esa forma a ti mismo te golpeare con mi mazo!-  
Bonnie y Forrest miraban asustados a la pelirroja después de que ella lanzara esa amenaza al pelinegro, pero este de manera extraña comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes Ash Ketchum?- Misty se sentía indignada al ver como el pelinegro se reía a carcajadas luego de su comentario.

-Es que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la Misty gruñona y con carácter de Gyarados que recuerdo, solo eso-

¡Paf!

Misty golpea con un mazo a Ash en la cabeza dejándolo desmayado en el suelo para el terror de Bonnie y Forrest.

-si dejo a esta loca con mi hermano me darán sobrinos pero los dejará huérfanos de padre- Bonnie pensó esas palabras para sus adentros.  
Forrest en cambio solo atinó a darle unas flores a Misty.

-¡Ver tu carácter solo hace que mi corazón palpite tanto que te cantaría un bolero aquí mismo!  
Ademas me gustan así, grandotas aunque me peguen y tú podrías usarme como tu saco de boxeo cuando quieras mamita- Misty solo atinó a tirarle de las orejas a Forrest.  
-Se nota que eres hermano de Brock, solo ustedes usarían esa cursilerías baratas para tratar de conquistar a las chicas.- Forrest solo lloraba de dolor y por el rechazo.

Luego de todo eso, Ash despierta y le pide perdón a Misty por decirle esas cosas. Aunque ella ya sabía que Ash le diría algo así, pues sino no sería Ash.  
Luego de ello los cuatro deciden pasear por la ciudad ya que Misty tenía su día libre y los chicos no querían molestarla para pedirle una batalla.

-Bien, supe que has decidido volver a ganar las medallas de Kanto Ash ¿Sabes que para ti no es necesario volverlas a ganar verdad?- Bonnie se sorprende al escuchar que su amigo no necesita de ganar las medallas de Kanto.

-Si lo sé, pero digamos que sería aburrido esperar a que empiece la liga – Ash sonríe al pensar en eso, aunque al principio no quería volver a participar en una liga por sus constantes derrotas pero al final su lado competitivo volvió a surgir.

-¿Entonces Ash por qué decidiste volver a luchar aquí en Kanto?-

Ash al principio sonríe y toca su pulsera rosada a la cual Misty mira de reojo, entonces el exclama.  
-Porque aquí es donde inicie mi carrera como entrenador y si debo terminar la misma quiero que sea aquí, ademas di un espectáculo paupérrimo y lamentable-  
-si es cierto, la mayoría de tus medallas te la hemos regalado porque nos caías bien o porque ayudaste a otros líderes y en la liga fuiste eliminado de una manera humillante.- Misty remarcó el horrible comienzo de Ash causando risas en Forrest y Bonnie, pero Ash no estaba contento pero para sorpresa de Misty no le buscó bronca o se la devolvió insultándola, al contrario le contestó con algo que no era propio de él.  
-si bien he mejorado y me he vuelto más fuerte, nunca dejé de hacer el ridículo en las ligas, derrotado por un Blaziken porque no sabía cómo estaba conformado el equipo de mi rival, derrotado por un Meowth con botas por ser más experto en batallas que Pikachu, Derrotado por alguien al que no pude derrotarle ni a la mitad de su equipo, ni hablar de Unova donde hice el mayor ridículo después de Kanto o en Kalos donde no pude derrotar ni una vez a Alan.-

Misty toma de la mano a Ash para luego tomarlo de sus mejillas, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.  
-quizás te haya pasado eso, pero el Ash que conozco no se rendiría, se esforzaría por ser más fuerte-  
Ambos se miraban a los ojos, causando un enorme sonrojo en Misty mientras que Ash sentía que algo de el volvía de nuevo.  
-Sabes que, tienes razón, gracias Mist, tu si sabes cómo levantar mi espíritu competitivo-  
Misty se sonroja por lo que Ash le dijo, mientras que Bonnie solo observa todo muy molesta por la situación.  
-Oye Ash, ya que no lucharemos hoy contra Misty, ¿Podríamos visitar a Serena no?- Bonnie decía eso con toda la intención de que Ash se separara de Misty, pues notó rápidamente como ella lo mira al joven, pues Misty lo mira al pelinegro con la misma mirada que tiene Serena y ella, la mirada de una chica enamorada.  
-¿Serena esta aquí? ¡Tenemos que verla!- Forrest está más que emocionado por al fin conocer a la actual reina de Kalos.  
Misty solo reía mientras que Ash sentía que algo iba a salir mal de todo esto pero por otro lado, el quería ver a Serena pero le había prometido volverla a ver cuándo el haya logrado coronarse campeón de la Liga.  
-Vaya Ash, no sabía que ahora eras fan de una idol como Serena- Misty exclamo sorprendida pensando que su amigo era seguidor de Serena sin saber la historia que hay detrás de ello.  
-Bueno, no es así exactamente Mist..-  
Misty rápidamente interrumpe a Ash riéndose a carcajadas dejando al azabache con las palabras en la boca mientras que Bonnie y Forrest la miraban extrañados de su actitud y Pikachu solo suspiraba al ver el embrollo que se iba a armar cuando todo estalle pues el pequeño roedor sabe muy bien de los sentimientos de todos los chicos.

-Saben, mi gimnasio también es un teatro para presentar espectáculos y estos días haremos un espectáculo pokemon inaugurando la temporada para llegar al gran espectáculo, donde se elegirá a la reina de Kanto- Todos quedan sorprendidos de escuchar esa noticia.  
-Entonces también podré participar en los espectáculos estando en Kanto, ¡eso es genial!- Bonnie se emociona al enterarse de esa noticia.

-Vaya así que también quieres participar en los espectáculos, Mis hermanas también participaran y ayudaron con la organización del mismo así que vayamos a mi gimnasio para que te inscribas- Misty sonreía a la joven Bonnie mientras que Forrest la miraba embelesado y Ash observa nervioso el cómo hará para no encontrarse con Serena.

No es que no quiera verla, el tema era que él no quiere romper esa promesa de no verla hasta que se convierta en campeón aunque a ella nunca le importó que sea o no un maestro.  
Llegaron a su destino rápidamente y cuando abren la puerta se encuentran a Daisy hablando con unos entrenadores que querían una batalla por la medalla cascada pero esta les está explicando que hasta pasado mañana no habría batallas de gimnasio.  
Misty se acerca y les explica que por la inauguración del espectáculo pokemon en el gimnasio no recibirá retadores pero que son bienvenidos a ver el espectáculo de mañana y que ademas podrán sacarse una foto junto a la actual reina de Kalos, haciendo que los jóvenes babeen y salten de alegría y aceptaron gustosos las entradas.  
A nuestro héroe no le cayó en gracia la actitud de los jóvenes pero cuando iba a retarlos a una batalla escucha una voz conocida.  
-Ash, ¿eres tú?- El aludido voltea y ve a una hermosa jovencita de piel morena y cabellos castaños peinada en dos coletas, esta usa un traje formal de blusa, saco, corbata y falda de color negro y ceñido al cuerpo agraciado de la misma, producto del paso del tiempo.  
-¡Shauna!- Bonnie corre para saludar a la morena quien con una sonrisa saluda a Bonnie.  
-¡Bonnie mira que has crecido!-  
La aludida solo infla el pecho con orgullo y muestra su medalla roca.  
-como ves estoy participando en la recolección de medallas para entrar a la liga y ya he ganado mi primera medalla-

Shauna felicita a Bonnie por su logro y le pregunta si participara del espectáculo pokemon, asintiendo la rubia para luego saludar a Ash.  
-Ash, hace tiempo que no te veía, te ves bien aunque creo que estas muy delgado- Shauna al hacer esa observación todos notan que lo que dice es cierto pues Ash en estos dos meses desde que empezó su viaje junto a Bonnie comenzó a comer menos y ademas se le nota un poco bipolar si se le puede decir, ya que de a ratos es el Ash positivo que todos conocen y al instante vuelve a su estado emo.  
-Gracias Shauna y estoy bien, no te preocupes-  
Ash les sonríe a todos pero su sonrisa se apaga al ver a una persona que se acerca apenas lo ve.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Viniste a verme?- la chica pelimiel conocida como Serena se encuentra con un vestido sencillo muy parecido al que usaba en la última etapa de su viaje por Kalos junto al grupo de Ash, consistía en un vestido corto de color rosado con unas medias hasta la mitad de los muslos de color blanco.  
Esta corre hacia Ash para abrazarlo, luego lo palma cerciorándose que se encuentre bien aunque nota que está más delgado que la última vez que lo vio, preocupando a la chica pelimiel.  
-Ash estas muy delgado ¿Estás comiendo bien?-  
Misty al ver que ambos se conocían comenzó a sentir como su sangre hervía y un monstruo surgía de lo más profundo de su ser, un monstruo conocido como celos.  
Bonnie al contrario se sentía muy feliz por este reencuentro aunque por otro lado también sentía tristeza pues la jovencita guarda sentimientos por el joven azabache.

-Discúlpame Serena, ¿pero de donde conoces a Ash?- Misty preguntó entre curiosa y celosa y Serena solo sonreía a los demás sin soltarse de Ash de quien ahora se encuentra abrazada al chico quien solo pensaba en que pronto su vida terminaría ya que vio la mirada de Misty y sabía que estaba furiosa con el pero no sabe o no entiende el por qué si el no hizo nada malo.  
-¿recuerdas que te conté como conocí al chico que me enamoró desde niña?- Serena no puede evitar sonrojarse y a su vez Ash al escuchar eso también se sonroja de manera que parece una baya tamate- pues ese chico es Ash, lo conozco desde el campamento del profesor Oak-  
Misty y Daisy quedaron sorprendidas al ver que Ash y Serena se conocían desde antes, incluso Misty se sintió celosa al ver que Ash ya conocía a una chica hermosa antes que ella.  
Forrest trataba de hablar con Serena pero entre que Bonnie le tiraba las orejas para que no moleste y Serena estaba enfocada en cómo estaba Ash al verlo delgado, quedo relegado a un segundo plano.  
Tierno hace acto de presencia en el salón, buscando a Serena pero al ver a Ash al principio sintió molestia al ver que su rival por el amor de Serena y por la liga había aparecido y se encontraba junto a su musa y objeto de deseo, pero luego se alegró ya que hacía tiempo que no veía a ese gran amigo que conoció en Kalos y fue a saludarlo.  
Si bien ya todos se reunieron y conversaron unos momentos aunque después Serena tuvo que ir a ensayar para presentar el show de mañana junto a Tierno que es su coreógrafo y Shauna fue a supervisar las propagandas y la asistencia que vendrán, mientras que Bonnie fue a inscribirse para participar en el espectáculo para luego entrenar una rutina, Misty y Daisy supervisaran que todo el escenario y las luces estuvieran bien arregladas.  
Forrest trata de ligar a las chicas sin resultados mientras que Ash decide salir un rato junto a Pikachu a pasear.  
Ash se encuentra cerca del puente pepita, el cual lleva de camino a cabo Celeste, donde es normal ver a las parejas paseando en esa zona que es considerada la más romántica de la región ya que se puede ver un hermoso atardecer allí.  
Ash comienza a meditar acerca de cómo todos sus amigos lograron cumplir sus metas y están cumpliendo sus sueños, también el cómo está actualmente su salud y como este le afecta en tratar de cumplir su meta.  
-Pikachu, debo confesarte que esto que viste en el baño esta mañana no es algo de ahora, lo estoy padeciendo desde hace ocho años, cuando paso el desastre de Alola.- Pikachu se sorprendió al enterarse que su mejor amigo le oculto eso por ocho años y más aún que a pesar de conocerlo bien nunca sospecho que él estaba enfermo.  
-Aunque en estos últimos meses mi situación empeora, sé que he tenido cambios en mi conducta que todos me han reclamado como mi decisión de renunciar a mi sueño de ser un maestro pokemon, o que muchas veces me enfado más de lo normal, pero hable con Brock y le pedí que me hiciera unos análisis y que le pidiera ayuda a la fundación Aether, Gladio y Lillie deben tener los recursos para ver qué es lo que tengo- Ash mira su mano la cual le tiembla y le cuesta cerrarla en un puño.  
Entonces suena el pokegear de Ash.  
-¿Hola?- Ash contesta y escucha a su amigo Brock quien habla con un tono serio y preocupado.  
-Ash, ya recibí los resultados de tu análisis de parte de la fundación Aether y debo decirte que no son buenas noticias...- Brock tragaba saliva antes de seguir hablando por el tubo del teléfono, mientras que Ash solo cerró los ojos y suspiraba esperando las palabras de su amigo.  
-Ash, los doctores de la fundación Aether analizaron tu sangre y detectaron una extraña neurotóxina, no quisieron decirme de que pero si me pidieron que te avisara que irán a buscarte ahí en Cerulean- Brock se oía quebrado, verlo a Ash le causaba angustia al saber lo que le estaba pasando.  
-Ash, si ellos no te atienden temo que solo te quedarían tres meses de vida-  
Ash solo suspira, pero Pikachu lo escuchó todo y quedo impactado al saber lo que le pasaba a su entrenador y amigo, no podía creer que la vida de Ash estaba apagándose.  
-Brock, mantenlo en secreto, no le digas nada a ninguno de nuestros amigos, yo los esperaré a los miembros de Aether para hablar con ellos.-  
Y así Ash corta con Brock luego de hacerle prometer que guarde el secreto de su enfermedad a los demás.

Continuará...

 **Bien perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar el fic pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que he perdido la cuenta.  
Además este capítulo me costó escribirlo ya que quería modificar muchas cosas y una era la aparición o no de Serena.  
Al final opté por agregarla porque lo que se viene le afectará tanto a ella como a Ash.  
Bueno sin más espero sus comentarios y/o críticas.  
Tratare de tener listo el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido posible.  
Saludos.**


End file.
